


Лабиринт зеркал

by HaruIchigo



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Emotional Manipulation, Illusions, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruIchigo/pseuds/HaruIchigo
Summary: В карнавальную ночь в Праге Питер не ушёл из бара к Эм Джей. И это решило многое.





	1. Chapter 1

__**Глендаур:** Я духов вызывать могу из бездны.  
**Хотспер:** И я могу, и каждый это может, вопрос лишь, явятся ль они на зов.  
  
**У. Шекспир “Генрих IV”**

"Тони! Не бросай меня!"  
Вот же его взлохмаченные волосы, и бородка, и его взгляд. Да он весь тут.

— Надень ещё раз, пожалуйста. Я забыл проверить, ну, одну вещь в протоколе...

Бек слушается.  
Кажется, в лимонаде что-то было, что-то жгучее, хотя Питер точно заказывал безалкогольный. А ещё, он хотел пойти к Эм Джей, но всё как-то смазалось вокруг, двери стали похожи на окна… и зачем куда-то идти, если Тони здесь, и надо ему так много сказать…  
Кажется, он подсел слишком близко.  
Надо было рассказать Тони, что всё не так. Что это ерунда насчёт “отцовской фигуры”, и пусть даже скажет про бурлящие гормоны и отошлёт домой, главное — признаться, и не жалеть когда уже будет поздно…  
А ещё лучше — вообще ничего не говорить. Просто раз, и всё. Один раз…  
Это даже не поцелуй, просто губы, прижатые к губам.  
Ни для чего. На прощание. 

Бек отодвигает его, снимает очки.  
— Питер. Если ты отдал мне ЭДИТ только из-за этого…

— Нет! Нет, прости, я тебя обидел, я не хотел…  
Даже не подумал, каково человеку, которого целуют вместо кого-то. Идиот!  
Питеру хочется под землю провалиться. Надо было бежать к Эм Джей, и он почти готов сбежать, но Квентин берёт его за руку.

— Ты хотел. — Бек грустно улыбается. — Но попробуй посмотреть и увидеть меня, а не его.  
Питер честно пробует. 

Без очков Бек… нет, Квентин совсем не похож на Тони. Добрые глаза — голубые, а не карие, тоже грустные, но как-будто вечно голодные. Словно хочет сожрать целиком, просто примеривается.  
Словно он немного сумасшедший. И это страшно. Но гипнотизирует.  
Питер сглатывает слюну.  
С кем-то из них что-то не так. 

— Теперь я знаю, что ты меня видишь, — тихо говорит Квентин. И целует его.  
И вот это настоящий поцелуй. 

Питер не знает, что с этим делать, что он может, что он должен.  
“А чего хочешь ты? Ты, Питер Паркер?”  
Он хочет всё: попробовать штуки из туториалов на ютюбе. Он хочет, чтобы была какая-то горизонтальная поверхность, проверить ещё всякие вещи, которые теперь можно, но…

— Подожди! Мы же в баре, тут...  
Он бы отскочил, но Квентин держит за плечи.

— ...никого нет. Все разошлись пока мы болтали, ты не заметил?  
Питер правда не заметил, в голове туман. Наверное он просто устал от всего. Ведь в лимонаде ничего не могло быть, он сам видел...

— Наверное я пойду, меня хватятся. — Он не смотрит Квентину в глаза, хочет уйти, но хватка становится крепче. Совсем чуть-чуть.

— Эй… даже не скажешь, понравилось или нет?  
Квентин улыбается. Но не отпускает.  
Питер не понимает, что надо сделать, чувствует только, что сильные руки не дают ему упасть.

— Я думал ты… у тебя семья…

— Была семья. Я давно оплакал и мужа и дочку.

— О…

— Таким как мы, нужно держаться вместе. Не только как союзникам или Мстителям. Просто другие никогда не поймут, и они такие уязвимые…  
Квентин заглядывает ему в глаза.

— Пока мы не в Париже, Питер, дай мне шанс. А если я окажусь недостаточно хорош для тебя, бери свою чёрную орхидею и лезь на Эйфелеву башню. Согласен?  
Питер не знает толком, с чем соглашается. Уже ночь и он ужасно устал, но хочет целоваться ещё, потому что это оказалось очень приятно. Конечно, бородка у Квентина жёсткая, но это мешает не так сильно, как он думал… почему он вообще об этом думал?

И как они потом оказались в какой-то тёмной комнате?  
Он запомнил ледяной сквозняк на коже.  
И запомнил как они разговаривали перед всем этим, или после всего, укрывшись тяжёлым плащом Мистерио. Оказалось, у парней больше чувствительных мест, чем он думал, но про это они не говорили, это точно было из практики. Квентину, например, нравилось, когда запускают руку в волосы и слегка царапают, он чуть не мурлыкал, и Питер с ужасом понял, что Квентин такой послушный и податливый, потому что сам ждёт от него… всего. Засуетился, начал слишком стараться… и конечно нарвался на смех.

— Тише, тише… не оторви только… я знаю, что ты сильный парень.

— Прости. Тогда как себе?

— Да, как себе, вот так... Питер, расслабься, подумай хоть раз не о других. А лучше знаешь, что?  
В темноте у него озорно блестели глаза, и Питер отовсюду чувствовал его запах, его вкус во рту. Потрясно. Наверное ещё можно было одеться и уйти, но как тогда узнать, что будет дальше?

— Не знаю… что ты делаешь?  
Квентин нырнул под плащ с головой, и Питер прекрасно понял, что он собирается делать, но не ожидал, что будет так странно. Нормальный парень наверное голову бы потерял, и от звуков и от ощущений, а он почему-то подумал о змее, которая глотает свою жертву влажной пастью, и отпускает и снова глотает, и опять…  
А потом Квентин языком сделал такое, что, наверное, законом запрещено. 

— Подожди, стой! Я только с утра принял душ и всё! Когда ты подмышки облизывал и шею, может было не очень заметно, но там…

— Я тебя дразню. — Квентин высунулся из-под плаща, взъерошенный. — Просто лизнул на пару сантиметров ниже, а ты уже готов звать полицию нравов. 

— Но так не делают!

— Делают ещё и не так. Например…

— Ох!

— Ты такой чувствительный, я же просто укусил за живот. А сейчас расслабься…  
То, что было дальше, Питер уже однажды прошёл на медосмотре, разве что у Квентина не было перчаток. И пальцами он делал что-то особенное, а когда пальцами и ртом одновременно...  
Питер побоялся хватать его за волосы, только комкал плащ и кусал губы, очень стараясь продержаться подольше. И не смог.  
А когда Квентин снова поцеловал его, на языке остался странный горьковатый привкус.

— Это я… то есть это мой…?

— Да. И мне этот вкус нравится. Не скромничай, малыш, привыкай к тому, что ты можешь нравиться весь. Будь уверенней. 

— Ага, — сказал Питер и поцеловал его долгим, настоящим поцелуем. И даже оказался сверху, хотя не вполне понимал, что делать. Он запомнил, что просто ёрзал пытаясь устроиться поудобнее, но и этого хватило.  
А потом, кажется, они снова лежали рядом под плащом, и Квентин гладил его по щеке, говоря что-то ласковое. В его глазах больше не было голода. 

***  
Под пристальным взглядом Квентина "бармен" снова закрасил водку лимонадом и продвинул стакан Паркеру. Тот как раз рылся в карманах, ища двадцать пять крон, и манёвр не заметил.  
Споить его оказалось на удивление легко. Мальчишка поплыл, начал жаловаться, отдал ЭДИТ… можно было выгнать его и отпраздновать со своими, но некоторые вещи Квентин Бек не прощал.  
Его сравнили со Старком. Ему предпочли Старка!  
С другой стороны, мысль о Тони настолько жалком в своей депрессии, что подцепил школьника, грела и радовала.  
Подцепил, но ничему не научил кроме манеры перехватывать контроль в самое неподходящее время. Квентин собирался всё исправить.

Исправить оказалось непросто. После Праги Питер снова закрылся, заосторожничал. Квентин знал, почему, уже приготовился давать отпор… и всё-таки в штаб-квартире мальчишка пошёл сначала к нему, а не к Фьюри. 

— Что это? — прямо спросил он, бросив проектор на стол. Взгляд уверенный, но губы дрожат. 

— Я думаю, ты и сам догадался. Дрон с проектором.  
"Такой же, как те, что сейчас держат тебя на мушке", — добавил бы Квентин, но сдержался.

— Значит это всё иллюзия?

— А это ощущалось как иллюзия? Для меня нет. — Представление началось, и он знал, как играть. Сейчас — как бы невзначай коснуться живота, где должна быть рана. 

— Тогда зачем он тебе?

— Как ты думаешь, почему я столько лет справлялся с элементалями в одиночку, когда все мои друзья погибли? Я тренировался. День и ночь, день и ночь, не снимая этого чёртова костюма.  
Придвинуться ближе. Больше трагизма и одержимости во взгляде.

— Я записывал все бои. Просматривал их снова и снова, как бы ни было больно, учился на ошибках тех, кого любил. Теперь никого не осталось, и я учусь на своих ошибках, моделируя новые угрозы, новые ситуации. Вот это ты и увидел на проекторе. Модель. — Наклониться ближе, дать драматический шёпот. — Каждый день я умираю в проекциях снова и снова. Эта война — всё, что у меня осталось, и я так давно не чувствовал себя живым…  
Пауза. Оттенить сильное чувство, дать мальчишке время.

— Но с тобой всё по-другому, Питер.  
Замешательство. Это хорошо. Ещё пара ласковых фраз и этот дурачок во что угодно поверит. Как же он хочет, чтобы его любили!

— Когда ты рассказываешь мне про своих друзей, про свою нормальную жизнь, когда ты рядом со мной… ты не представляешь, как много это значит для меня.  
Снова пауза. Время раскаиваться!

— Прости, я увидел дрон и подумал, что на самом деле ты всё это делал.

— Хмм, и какой у меня тогда мотив?  
Вот оно, маленькое "прости". Теперь — только вперёд. Теперь мальчишка хмурится, лихорадочно думает, но хочет чтобы его переубедили.

— Стать… героем?

— Ну, вот я уже герой — Мистерио. Что дальше? Давай, Питер, придумай мне злодейский план.

— Не знаю. Я не знаю. Сейчас это правда как-то глупо звучит, извини.  
А теперь немного теплоты, простить его за маленькое недоразумение.

— Понимаю. Трудно доверять после того как Тони Старк тебя использовал.

— Он меня не использовал!  
А, чёрт! Слишком рано. Этот идиот всё ещё горюет, нельзя принижать его героя.

— О, теперь ты меня прости. Наверное на Земле-616 он был совсем другим. На моей Земле Железный Человек — эгоистичный нарцисс, который думал, что любой, у кого есть хоть какая-то сила — в его армии. Кэп был не лучше. Гражданская война всех ожесточила. Правда, я никогда не знал их лично...

— А я там был? На твоей Земле.  
Молчание. Красноречивое "не знаю, как и сказать"- молчание.  
Он понимает.

— ...и как это случилось?

— Я не успел тебя узнать. Знаю только, что Тони Старк явился домой к Человеку Пауку, заставил сражаться на своей стороне против Капитана. Потом — взрыв бензовоза в аэропорту. Всё. Осталась лишь пара видео в Интернете и городские легенды. Мне очень жаль.  
Этот испуганный взгляд! Малыш задумался о своей смертности, ему теперь не до проекторов.

— Я мог тогда умереть…

— Это уже не важно. В моей реальности больше никого не существует. — Взять его за плечо. Погладить по щеке. Притянуть к себе. — Я не хочу потерять и этот мир тоже. Не хочу потерять тебя.  
У мальчишки сильные руки и крепкая хватка, но цепляется отчаянно, как утопающий.

— Квентин...

— Ладно, ладно, всё. Никто пока не собирается умирать. Давай, беги к своим… кстати, ты кому-нибудь рассказал?

— Один человек знает. Она нашла проектор, я сказал, что всё выясню.  
"Она". Уже что-то.

— Девушка, с которой пойдёшь на Эйфелеву башню?  
Хватка слабеет, а вот прижимается он плотнее. Конечно, ощущение, что был на волосок от смерти, так заводит!

— Эм Джей. Да. Нет… не знаю. Сначала я думал, что пойду. А теперь у меня все мысли только об одном, и мне с ней даже разговаривать стыдно!

— Значит я виноват?  
Шёпот на ухо, так, чтобы коснуться губами, чтобы поёжился от щекотки.

— Я сам виноват… по-хорошему, мне вообще нельзя этого всего делать. Особенно с тобой. Это странно.

— Всё уже случилось, и никто не пострадал.  
Теперь взгляд в глаза и улыбка. Конечно он хочет ещё, хоть и стыдится себе в этом признаться.

— Вроде бы никто… наверное я должен себя чувствовать морально травмированным или что-то такое, но я не почувствовал. 

— Ещё бы. Кстати, если хочешь, у нас есть ещё немного времени. Так, подурачиться.  
Мальчишка нахмурился для вида, но кивнул. Как же легко было его убедить!  
Тони Старк его выдрессировал. Как Пеппер, как Хэппи, как всех этих бесполезных идиотов из Старк Индастриз, смотревших на него снизу вверх. Только Квентин не сломался тогда, не очаровался. Либо ты властвуешь над иллюзиями, либо они над тобой, это он усвоил давно.  
Питер Паркер барахтался в своих иллюзиях как щенок.

***  
То, что Квентин называл “подурачиться” Питер раньше видел только в порно. Только теперь это было порно в три дэ, VR-порно. Настоящий секс, короче говоря. И от этого срывало крышу.  
Питер уже знал это чувство: когда прыгаешь между домами, всё быстрее и быстрее, и вдруг стены кончаются и летишь в пустоте — не за что зацепиться, непонятно, что будет дальше, но как же круто! Он не был уверен, что ему всё нравится, но Квентин всегда подшучивал над его страхами, значит это было нормально… наверное. Всё же заканчивалось хорошо, так? Только один укус на плече болел. Квентин извинился, но Питеру было не по себе. Это был укус какой-то злой, бешеной собаки, а не любовника, ничего приятного. (“Любовник” даже слово какое-то странное, но не назовёшь же бойфрендом того, кто тебя на столько лет старше! И партнёрами они вроде не были...)  
Всё равно после этого “подурачиться” даже думалось яснее. Недолго. Минут пять.

— ...ты слушаешь вообще? 

— А?  
Нед смотрел на него как на идиота, которому надо сто раз повторять. Они паковали вещи для отъезда в Берлин, но Питер то и дело зависал, вспоминая...

— Я говорю, ты правда веришь, что это просто камера?

— Да, он же мне объяснил. — Говорить про Квентина с другими было как-то странно. Словно если сказать “он” как-то не так, Нед всё поймёт, и все всё поймут.

— Ты запомнил как выглядел тот элементаль из модели? Если такой же объявится, значит Мистерио соврал.

— Нет, если такой же появится, значит Мистерио соврал и он идиот. А он не идиот. Его система очень похожа на М. О. Р. Г. мистера Старка. Голограмма, позволяющая заново проживать воспоминания. Только…  
На этот раз он завис не из-за воспоминаний.

— Он сказал, что не знал мистера Старка лично. Но тогда откуда у него М. О. Р. Г.?

— У меня айфон, но я Джобса тоже не знал.  
Питер помотал головой. Это было другое, он точно знал, что другое, но не мог объяснить. 

— У нас этот проект так и не разошёлся из-за Таноса и всего этого. Может у них было по-другому, но… нет, что-то не сходится. 

— По-моему он тот ещё параноик. — Нед уткнулся в телефон. — В чём смысл моделировать элементалей, которые могут вообще никогда не появиться?

— Он всё потерял, его мир погиб. И он ещё хорошо держится. Но я с ним ещё ни разу не говорил об этом.  
“И о мистере Старке”, — хотел добавить Питер, но это было бы не честно. Ведь с Недом он не говорил тоже, просто потому что…  
Нед никогда никого не терял. И его не было там.  
Квентин понял бы.

— Я ему верю.

— Ты говорил его Квентин зовут, да? Квентин Бек?

— Да, а что?

— Да так, ничего, — буркнул Нед и снова начал что-то набирать.

***  
Квентин правда понял. Слушал не перебивая.  
Они снова лежали на полу в странной пражской мансарде, полуразрушенной элементалем. И снова под тяжёлым плащом Мистерио, — это была уже традиция. В обычное время Питер вообще старался на этот плащ не смотреть, зная, сколько всего тот помнит. А Квентину было всё равно.  
“Не бойся испачкать”, — как-то сказал он. — “Что угодно лучше, чем кровь”.  
В тот вечер Питер не выдержал и позорно разрыдался в этот чёртов плащ. И вырвал, вырыдал из себя то, за что тётя Мэй дала бы ему затрещину. То, на что нахмурился бы Фьюри.  
“Лучше бы я, чем он”.  
Квентин его не утешал. Просто сказал:  
— Я знаю. Но ты здесь. Я держу тебя.  
И обнял. 

Он узнал про все дурацкие, щенячьи чувства и про то, чего ну никогда не могло быть, потому что это полная хрень.  
Питер рассказал ему про то, как на Титане цеплялся за Тони, как хотел, чтоб “мистер Старк” удержал его, или хотя бы не смотрел… так.  
И про то, как уже на Земле всё кончилось хорошо, для всех... но Тони просто перестал дышать, и это было страшнее, холоднее, потому что от обычной неволшебной смерти никуда не деться.  
В конце концов ему стало плохо от слёз. Он даже не понял, что Квентин имел в виду, когда сказал:

— Может, так лучше. Он прожил бурную жизнь и очень от себя устал. 

“Может, так лучше”. Питер крутил эту фразу в голове, крутил, и всё не мог понять. Как это — лучше? Как это может быть?

А потом был Берлин и немного настоящих каникул, и Лондон, и новый элементаль, не такой как до этого, не такой, как в проекции. Какая-то мерцающая дрянь, в которую Питер всё не мог как следует прицелиться. Квентин потом говорил ему, что в этом нет ничего страшного, нужно будет только подрегулировать линзы костюма. Сам он как всегда справился потрясающе, но Питер не стал его поздравлять, просто не мог:  
в суматохе Хэппи, Эм Джей и Нед пропали. Никто не видел их, никто не знал, что с ними.  
На приёме, где Мистерио жал руку премьер-министру и принимал рыцарское звание от королевы, Человек Паук стоял в углу, на заднем плане, и украдкой пялился в телефон, ждал хоть каких-то новостей..  
“Может, так лучше”, — всё звенело и звенело у него в голове пока Мистерио улыбался налево и направо и говорил перед камерами.

"Может, так лучше".  
Такое мог сказать только человек, который никогда в жизни никого не любил.  
Но Квентин не такой. Он просто многих потерял. Он просто…

***

— Мы обязательно их найдём, — бросил Квентин ему мимоходом, когда Питер пришёл в башню Мстителей в очередной раз спросить про Эм Джей и остальных.  
Башня изменилась: внутренний дизайн стал темнее, везде велись какие-то отделочные работы. Вокруг сновали какие-то незнакомые люди,а Квентин постоянно советовался с ними как со старыми друзьями, шутил, и смеялся неприятным, слишком уж нервным смехом.  
Он стал совсем на себя не похож. Ужасно, но Питер начал думать, что весёлый Квентин ему не очень нравится. Квентин, пьющий шампанское с важными шишками и говорящий длинные речи. Квентин, называющий Тони “бедняга Старк”.  
Наедине всё было вроде бы как обычно. Может неплохо, что он наконец немного расслабился в мирной Нью-Йорке...

— Всё будет хорошо, Питер. Ты мне доверяешь?  
Это был неожиданно трудный вопрос. 

— Пит. Приём.

— Доверяю. Только…

— Нет-нет. — Квентин подошёл ближе и Питер автоматически отступил на шаг. — Когда доверяют, нет никаких “только”. Давай, выкладывай, мы же с тобой больше, чем друзья, забыл?  
Впервые, глядя в эти голодные, всё ещё голодные голубые глаза, Питер подумал, что, может, никто больше не найдёт Эм Джей. Потому что она была права. Потому что он никого не слушал. 

— Мы уже давно ничего такого не делали. 

— Какая разница? — Квентин начал терять терпение. — Если ты хочешь что-то мне предъявить, давай, у меня ещё много работы. Ну? Что ещё я сделал не так? Не поднял всю полицию и интерпол чтоб искали каких-то школьников? Был слишком занят, сохраняя наследие Мстителей? Ты передал мне ЭДИТ, значит передал ответственность, а сам-то чем занят? Ждёшь, пока новый папочка порешает и твои проблемы тоже?  
Питер стиснул зубы так, что желваки на скулах заходили. 

— Я ищу. Если не хочешь помогать, сделаю всё сам. И расскажу Фьюри о твоём проекторе.  
Последнее вырвалось случайно.  
Квентин смотрел не мигая, так, что след от укуса на плече снова заболел.

— Нет, малыш, ты пальцем не шевельнёшь пока я не скажу. И будешь молчать с Фьюри. Потому что как только ты откроешь свой прекрасный рабочий рот, я уничтожу…

— Меня? — Питер не отрывал от него глаз, считывая каждое движение. Тело автоматически приняло боевую стойку. Если секрет Мистерио в дронах, тут их много быть не могло.

— Нет, ты мне нужен, дружелюбный сосед. Я уничтожу Тони Старка. 

— Ты ему уже ничего не сделаешь!

— Ошибаешься, у меня есть кое-что. Доказательства его связи с несовершеннолетним, история растления простого школьника из Квинса Питера Паркера.  
Квентин небрежно поманил рукой дрона, и с потолка раздался голос самого Питера, сдавленный, дрожащий и тихий. Кто-то умело вырезал лишние слова о ерунде и фантазиях, о том, что это просто желания: чтобы Тони сделал то или это…  
Ни одного “чтобы” не осталось. Остался рассказ о миллиардере, соблазнившем школьника, чистосердечное признание.

— Ну? — мягко спросил Квентин, когда запись кончилась. — Договорились? Больше никаких капризов, а то это аудио упадёт в почту “Дэйли Бьюгл”.

— Никаких. 

Питер медленно опустился на диван. Сил не было, были только горечь и тошнота от самого себя, от того что так глупо повёлся. Но даже через горечь и тошноту пробивались обрывки нового плана.  
Нед спрашивал имя. Потом исчез. Значит, он что-то нашёл?  
М. О. Р. Г. — разработка Тони, но Квентин тоже ей пользовался. Что если в их мире его с Тони тоже что-то связывает?  
Был только один способ узнать.

— Пит… — Квентин сел рядом, такой виноватый, грустный. — Прости, я перегнул.  
Питер чуть не отмахнулся от него, занятый своими мыслями.

— Ничего.

— Просто привык, что на войне все средства хороши. Давай, малыш, посмотри на меня.  
Питер поверить не мог, что раньше ему нравилось это особенное квентиновское "малыш". От приторности его затошнило ещё сильнее, но он повернулся чтоб взглянуть в упор.

— За что ты его так ненавидишь?  
Лицо у Квентина делается удивлённое, потом смущённое.

— Он забрал тебя у меня, разве не понятно? Пит…  
Словно просит о чём-то. Сволочь.  
Но может это и правда из ревности. Может Квентин просто неуверенный в себе и боится.  
Может, надо было чаще говорить ему что-нибудь хорошее…

— Я скучаю.

— По нам с тобой? Я тоже, Пит. Навалилось столько дел… 

"Я скучаю по своим друзьям. И лучше буду до конца дней смотреть порно, чем ещё раз с тобой…" — но мысль как-то не заканчивается, потому что Квентин целует его и снова становится собой, спокойным, только очень усталым.

— Не злись, малыш. Слушай, у нас есть ещё время подурачиться.

— Не хочу. — Питер встал и сделал несколько шагов к выходу, но дверь не приближалась. Комната превратилась в длинный, узкий коридор.

— Кажется, мы так и не разобрались.  
Квентина больше не было рядом. Его голос слышался отовсюду, пространство изгибалось как лабиринт. Теперь двери распахивались вокруг сотнями — иди куда хочешь. Только некуда идти.

— Я уже пообещал, что найду и верну твоих друзей. Слово Мистерио.

“А что если они прячутся от тебя?” — подумал Питер, лихорадочно оглядываясь, пытаясь найти единственную правильную дверь. Она впереди, всего в нескольких шагах. Но где теперь это “впереди”?

— Ты же сказал, что будешь меня шантажировать.

— Только если начнёшь говорить глупости при Фьюри. 

— Это не глупости. Зачем проектор на самом деле?

— Я тебе уже говорил.

Пол стал вязким как болото. Питер прыгнул, оттолкнулся от стены, но не успел ни за что схватиться: костлявые, мёртвые руки, выросшие из стен, поймали его за щиколотки, вцепились в волосы, в плечи, в куртку, зажали рот…  
Он забился пытаясь вырваться, но руки тащили его куда-то вниз, в темноту.  
В могилу. Туда, где тлели кости Тони, туда, где он сам лежал пять лет, должен был лежать...  
У него получилось высвободиться, всего на секунду.

— Тони меня… не забирал! Ты не знал… ни его ни…  
Руки не дали ему договорить: железные красно-жёлтые пальцы раздвинули челюсти проникли внутрь, как бур стоматолога, сжимая язык.

— Я знал тебя. Там.  
Питер почувствовал, что его поднимают, протягивают, как жертву или как еду на подносе. Квентин склонился над ним в темноте.

— А здесь, на Земле-616 я никому не позволю помешать нам и причинить тебе вред. Даже мёртвому Тони Старку. Особенно ему.  
Вдруг Питер понял, что пальцы у него во рту — пальцы Квентина, и крепкая хватка на горле — его же. Это стальные жёлто-красные перчатки не пускают, оставляют синяки, тянут вниз. И только Квентин удерживает его от падения. Жёстко, но удерживает.  
Без Квентина он не знал бы, что делать. Не справился бы.

— Очнись, Пит, малыш. Он тебе не нужен. Это он втравил тебя в войну, из-за него ты уже один раз умер. А я дам тебе шанс остаться дружелюбным соседом. Кивни, если согласен. Потому что если ты не согласен… я вырву тебе язык.  
Повисла пауза.  
А потом Квентин рассмеялся и вытащил пальцы, вытер о воротник.

— О боже, не смотри так. Это же шутка. Я никогда такого не сделаю..  
Комната снова стала обычной и просторной. Пол — жёстким.  
Питер поднялся, бледный, дрожащий, и вместо того чтобы оттолкнуть, схватился за плечи Квентина, теряя равновесие.  
Квентин обнял его, дождался, пока придёт в себя. 

— Всё будет хорошо. Отдыхай, дружелюбный сосед. Мистерио со всем справится, не нужно больше жертвовать собой. А когда соскучишься — позвони. М?  
На этот раз Питер слабо кивнул.

— Позвони в среду вечером, сходим в кино.

— Да… да. 

Он наобещал ещё что-то, не слушая, не понимая. Только бы выбраться из башни. Ощупывал на ходу стены как пьяный, убеждаясь, что они настоящие, что всё настоящее.  
Нужно было сделать что-то. Сделать…

Он прошёл пешком пару кварталов, просто чтобы убедиться, что запахи и звуки — не иллюзия. Завалился в какой-то ночной магазинчик, попросил у пакистанца за прилавком телефон…  
Он ещё ни разу не набирал этот номер, Тони просил его никогда не звонить по нему, обращаться только к Хэппи. Но Хэппи не было.

— Здравствуйте, — хрипло сказал он, услышав в трубке: “Да?” — Я не могу долго говорить, за мной наверное следят…

— Питер, всё хорошо. Стой там, где стоишь, жди машину.

— Да… спасибо. Мисс Поттс. То есть миссис Старк.  
Питер понятия не имел, о какой машине она говорит, но минут десять после звонка тупо стоял посреди магазинчика, рассматривая упаковки чипсов. 

Всё закончилось.  
С Квентином всё закончилось. Никогда больше они не будут лежать в обнимку под плащом Мистерио. Больше никаких советов и разговоров. Никаких файтингов на консоли и коопа в онлайн-игрушках. Никакого “подурачиться”. А они ведь даже ни разу по-серьёзному… не считая того раза с пальцами…

— Эй! Парень! Придётся заплатить! — крикнул продавец, высовываясь из-за стеллажа, и Питер понял, что смял в кулаке банку фасоли.

— Извините. Я просто идиот, всё из-за этого, — ответил он невпопад, и бережно поставил банку на место. 

На улице скрипнули тормоза. Чёрный автомобиль с тонированными стёклами остановился прямо напротив двери.  
Это мог быть обман, звонок могли отследить, и машина снова привезёт его к Квентину. Питер даже ждал этого, знал, что увидит ухмылку водителя, как только откроет пассажирскую дверь… но не увидел ничего.  
Машина была пуста.  
Питер замер, огляделся по сторонам, пытаясь понять, когда упустил…

— Ну? — спросила пустота знакомым ворчливым тоном. — Долго ещё будешь стоять? Я тебе не Убер.

— Да. — Питер сглотнул и шмыгнул носом как можно тише. — Сейчас, мистер Старк.

***  
Закат остыл, сумерки загустели. Питер заснул минут на пять и снова проснулся, едва не разбив лобовое стекло. Ему приснился Мистерио в броне, влажные, скользкие щупальца теснящиеся в его шлеме, рвущиеся наружу. Холодный, склизский клубок, и вдруг он сам, беспомощный мальчишка Питер из Квинса барахтается в этом клубке, а щупальца проникают повсюду, даже в рот, даже под кожу, даже в память, и уже всё в этой перламутровой слизи, стекающей из разбитого шлема.  
За стеклом больше никого нет.  
Мистерио нет. Нет Квентина.

— Давно кричишь во сне? — поинтересовался автопилот голосом Тони.

— Нет. А вы можете сменить голос? На женский.

— Это мой голос и он мне всегда нравился. Я хотел сам научить Морган водить, пришлось немного покопаться с бортовым компьютером. Так что угробишь мне эту тачку — из-под земли достану.

— Да, мистер Старк. — Питер попытался тайком вытереть глаза рукавом. Тайком не получилось.

— Ты там ревёшь что ли? В бардачке есть салфетки, не засопливь обивку. 

— Да, мистер Старк.

— Я могу включить музыку погромче. Подслушивать не буду, обещаю. — мягко добавил псевдо-Тони. — Плачь сколько хочешь.  
Нагрубить, потом извиниться — кажется, настоящий тоже так делал...

— Я в порядке. А куда мы едем?  
За окном мелькали огни объездной, но в темноте ничего было не рассмотреть.

— К одному типу… который может помочь с твоей проблемой.

— Откуда вы знаете, какая у меня проблема? Вы же автопилот.

— Вообще-то искусственный интеллект. Пеппер увидела в новостях старого знакомого: Квентин Бек, когда-то работал в моей лаборатории. Она попросила передать тебе это.  
Питер вцепился в ремень безопасности.

— И… он ушёл от вас?

— Я его уволил. В Старк Индастриз место только одному неуравновешенному нарциссу — Дубине.

— Значит М.О.Р.Г… 

— Да, он был в команде, которая его разрабатывала. 

— И нет никакой параллельной Земли.  
Питер знал, в глубине души знал, но всё ещё не мог поверить. Квентин всегда говорил о своём прошлом так, будто это было самое важное в его жизни.  
Не было никакого прошлого. 

— Параллельная Земля может и есть, но Бек точно с нашей планеты. Хитрый, наглый и жадный, я отлично его знал. Пеппер сказала, что он ничуть не изменился.  
Питер коснулся спинки водительского сидения, того места, где было бы плечо Тони.

— Спасибо.

— Не за что, парень. Если хочешь, можем поговорить. 

— Не хочу. Это не вы, мистер Старк. Это иллюзия. Меня уже тошнит от иллюзий!

— Я вложил сюда всё, что мог, парень. Жаль, если не вышло.  
Питер отвернулся к окну. 

— И всё-таки… к кому мы едем?

Голос в динамиках тяжело вздохнул.  
— К подонку, которого в Мстители не берут.


	2. Chapter 2

Первое, что Питер почувствовал в переулке — запах крови. И ещё разные помойные запахи, которые бывают если человека вскрыли как консервную банку.  
Он ущипнул себя за руку, зная, что это бесполезно. В иллюзиях тоже жила боль.   
— Эй! — крикнул он, и тут же пожалел. Темнота в дальнем конце переулка разразилась пулемётной очередью. Питер едва успел упасть на землю и перекатиться за мусорный бак.  
— Ну и ладно, — пробормотал он себе под нос чтобы немного успокоить нервы, и прижался грудью к стене, слился с тенью, осторожно, на кончиках пальцев взбираясь всё выше. Стрелка можно обойти, если только не засекут на крыше…  
Конечно, его засекли, но вырубить одного громилу паутиномётом и пришпилить другого к трубе оказалось очень просто — они ждали кого-то, но явно не с этой стороны.  
Третьего громилу он не заметил: тяжёлый кулак вышвырнул его с крыши, как выстрел; Питер едва успел схватиться за край, и тут же получил ботинком по пальцам.  
Он схватил нападавшего паутиной за щиколотку, но не успел дёрнуть: мужик зашатался и рухнул вниз мимо него. Вслед за телом полетела голова.  
— Ничего себе, сходил за хлебушком! — раздался сверху незнакомый голос, и на Питера действительно пахнуло запахом тёплого, свежего багета. — Запомни, детка, никогда не бери работу на дом, а то она не отвяжется.  
Питер кое-как вылез на крышу, стараясь выглядеть максимально неуклюжим парнем, который совершенно случайно тут оказался.   
— Спасибо, но не надо было с ним так. Я тут ищу одного человека. Он наёмник, и…  
Неизвестный помощник как раз вышел под фонарь, достал из бумажного пакета багет и, приподняв маску, с наслаждением впился в корочку.  
— ...и ходит в красно-чёрном костюме. Это вы Дэдпул?  
— Угу. А фы фыловев паув.  
— А?  
Мужик в красно-чёрном проглотил кусок багета и запил кофе из бумажного стаканчика.  
— Я говорю, “а ты — Человек Паук”. — Он кивнул на связанных паутиной. — Ты её пускаешь паутиномётами или, знаешь, прямо из себя? Делаешь её внутри?  
— Нет, я…  
— Ты же паук. Настоящие пауки вообще пускают её из задницы. Твоя-то хоть не оттуда?   
— Я её синтезирую в лаборатории. — Питер уже начал сомневаться, что Тони-автопилот привёз его по адресу. Зато и на иллюзию не было похоже.   
— Вместе с лысым мужиком?  
— Каким...   
— Забудь, проехали. Вырежьте эту шутку. Давай, что хочет Удивительный Человек Паук? Будем того этого вместе, как в каноне?  
Питер решил, что лучше вообще пропускать половину того, что этот Дэдпул несёт.  
— Мне нужно чтобы кто-то нашёл моих друзей. Вы сможете это сделать?  
— А в Мстители меня возьмут?  
— Эм… ну, это не я решаю…  
— А я думал у вас демократия. Ладно, не нужен мне ваш кружок "Очумелые ручки", там небось ещё взносы надо платить. Батон будешь? Свеженький.  
— Нет, спасибо. Послушайте, это очень важно, Мистерио на самом деле…  
Он осекся. Что если этот тип на стороне Мистерио? Что если это очередная ловушка?  
— Мистерио на самом деле Джейк Джилленхол, дело закрыто, с тебя сто баксов.  
— Кто? Нет! Его зовут Квентин Бек. Но я не знаю, могу ли я вам доверять. Я… больше не уверен, что реально. Но мне нужна помощь, а вы, кажется, единственный, кто остался.  
— Я? Да у вас там ещё целая сериальная вселенная! Джессика Джонс у вас детектив! Я вообще с вами не связан. Ладно, слушай, не рассказывай мне про реальность если не знаешь, кто такой Джейк Джилленхол. У нас у всех с реальностью статус "всё сложно", и мы просто радуемся тому, что имеем, пока нас не прикрыли. Я тебе помогу бесплатно, потому что я видел твоё лицо и считай ты мне заплатил информацией. Всё по-взрослому.  
— Спасибо. У меня есть фотографии. — Питер достал телефон и протянул ему. — Нед Лидс, Мишель Джонс и, э… Хэппи. Они пропали в Лондоне после атаки элементаля. Я попросил Хэппи забрать Эм Джей и Неда, но его самолёт взорвался раньше, чем взлетел. Их точно в нём не было…  
— О, а это что, шиба-ину? Щеночек шиба-ину?   
— Да, он сидел возле магазина, и я для тёти… эй! Не смотрите мою галерею! — Питер попытался выхватить телефон.  
— А вот ты и этот Квентин Бек в обнимку. Очень милое селфи. Тоже для тёти?  
— Отдайте!   
Этот Дэдпул уклонялся даже не глядя, так легко, будто Питер был неуклюжим пятилеткой. Это бесило. И селфи с Квентином бесили тоже. И…  
Питер с ужасом вспомнил, что кроме обычных там было ещё одно селфи. Когда-то он сделал вид, что оно вообще не получилось, чтоб Квентин не ругался.   
То самое, где они в постели. А не удалил, потому что Квентин там был очень… нет, не просто красивым. Питер даже не мог подобрать слов, каким. Сияющим, наверное, со смеющимися глазами. А он сам казался взрослее. И каждый раз глядя на фото он вспоминал, что они под одеялом были голые и он лежал на Квентине, а Квентин его обнимал. Это воспоминание осталось теплом на коже, везде, где их тела прикасались… соприкасались…  
Паутина с первого выстрела попала точно в телефон, и Питер выдернул его одним движением, поймал неглядя. Его захлёстывала холодная ярость и стыд и горечь и возбуждение.   
— Это — личное, — бросил он. — Если вы согласны помочь, я пошёл.   
— Ну прости, Паучок, не хотел я смотреть твои дикпики. Через неделю дядюшка Дэдпул что-нибудь тебе принесёт в клювике. А до этого держись подальше от всяких симпатичных бородачей, а то буду ревновать.  
Питер даже поблагодарил, просто молча перепрыгнул на другую крышу.

Он ещё минут двадцать кружил по району на паутине, то кувыркаясь в воздухе, то падая до самой земли, пока не добрался до машины измочаленный. И вспомнил, что с самого утра ничего не ел.  
— Ну, как всё прошло? — спросил автопилот когда он вернулся.  
— Я не буду отвечать. Твою память могут взломать.  
— Что за тон, парень? Пока не объяснишься, я тебя никуда не везу.  
Питер вздохнул и откинулся на сидении. Стоило услышать голос Тони как вся злость улетучилась. Осталось только отвращение к себе. Тупой, жалкий, думал членом, а не головой, и что теперь?  
— Прости. Я злюсь на себя. Я дал ему себя обмануть потому что хотел ему верить и очень хотел с ним… из-за того что я хотел, пострадали люди. Я же сомневался сначала! Я подозревал! А он нарассказывал мне сказок и затащил в постель, и было так круто…  
Он умолк. Всё это звучало просто жалко. Всё время в Берлине пока они играли в игры, болтали о науке и смотрели достопримечательности, он думал только о том как бы попросить… как бы попробовать не только ртом и руками. Читал всякие статьи в интернете чтобы не выглядеть совсем девственником и самому предложить что-нибудь. Тогда казалось, что элементалей они победили и всё будет здорово.  
Он ждал что они вместе вернутся в Нью-Йорк и он покажет Квентину все свои любимые места. И у них будет пикник на верхушке какого-нибудь небоскрёба с видом на залив.   
Где-то в сумке у него до сих пор лежал кулон для Эм Джей, но он его с самой Венеции даже не вытаскивал. Даже не посмотрел, цел ли он вообще.  
Автопилот сделал вид что вздыхает.  
— Наверное очень безопасно никого не любить, Пит. Но где мы и где безопасность. Знаешь, если сойдёшься с какой-нибудь девчонкой или с каким-нибудь парнем, им ведь тоже придётся доверять. Они, конечно, вряд ли все будут мегаломаньяки, но не обязательно быть злодеем чтобы кого-то ранить, понимаешь, о чём я?  
— Да. — Питер прижался виском к холодному стеклу. Не хотел он больше никаких отношений, ни с кем. Не хотел никакого секса и никому доверять тоже не хотел. Хватит. Слишком больно.  
"Я наломал дров потому что скучал по тебе", — хотел признаться он, но вспомнил, что говорит не с Тони.  
— Зачем тебя запрограммировали давать советы? Ты просто инструктор по вождению.  
— Предвидел, что когда-нибудь Морган будет сидеть в этой машине под дождём и плакать, что её бросил мальчик. Это неизбежно, такое…  
Динамик зашипел, огни на приборной панели погасли.   
Питер вскинулся, почувствовав неладное. Чутьё звенело, почти верещало, но он не мог понять, о чём, только чувствовал, что все волоски на теле встали дыбом. Вдалеке город накрывала чёрная волна: огни в домах гасли, словно их задувал ураган. Секунда — и осталась только тьма и тишина.  
Вдох. Выдох.  
Ещё секунда и всё вернулось.  
— ...бывает, — закончил голос Тони. — Не дрейфь, Пит. У тебя такое тоже будет. А потом всё наладится.  
— Да, конечно, — рассеянно отозвался Питер.  
Просто отключение электричества, ничего особенного.   
Но машина ведь не подключена к городской сети.   
— Ты что-нибудь почувствовал? — спросил он, забыв, что говорит не с человеком.  
— У меня же нет паучьего чутья. Расслабься, Пит. Отвезу тебя домой.  
Питер не стал спорить. Над городом не появлялись инопланетяне и не бушевало пламя, значит наверное всё в порядке.

Тони высадил его за квартал от дома. На улицах всё было спокойно, даже в интернете о перепаде напряжения была только пара строк.   
Питер шёл, уткнувшись в телефон, пытаясь найти хоть что-то об импульсе, который может вырубать машины, но экран замигал, задрожал и погас.   
За ним начали гаснуть уличные фонари, повеяло холодом. Прохожие рядом бормотали и трясли мобильниками, в глубине переулка кто-то закричал. Обычный для Нью-Йорка звук, но в нём слышался ужас.   
Питер бросился на крик, и едва успел пригнуться — чёрный вихрь пронёсся над ним, обдав морозным дыханием.   
Иллюзия? Но холод был настоящим.

Он почти поверил.   
Всё встало на свои места когда появился Мистерио.  
Он гнался за вихрем по воздуху, атакуя зелёными лучами, и казался каким-то полупрозрачным. Наверное плохо работали проекторы.  
Вихрь извернулся, как дракон, и напал, но Питер не стал смотреть, что будет дальше. Ничего не рушилось, никто не пострадал. Это просто была показуха чтобы люди не расслаблялись.   
На этот раз Питер отвернулся и ушёл домой. Ему хотелось остаться. Но он заставил себя не оборачиваться.

Мэй оставила ему ужин, но есть он не мог, так что просто принял душ, и долго сидел в ванной, удаляя селфи. Только то, последнее, никак не мог удалить, всё смотрел и смотрел на него как дурак. И быстро закрыл, когда почувствовал, что возбуждается вместо того чтобы горевать.  
То есть горюет и возбуждается одновременно. Это было совсем уж ни в какие ворота!

***  
Во сне он бежал по вязкой земле к мистеру Старку, вернее, пытался бежать — ноги не слушались. В этот раз он должен был успеть, сделать что-нибудь, не дать ему умереть, но Мистерио вдруг упал с неба и загородил дорогу. Питер попробовал обогнуть его, но зелёные щупальца обхватили щиколотки, связали руки за спиной, заткнули рот, мешая дышать. Питер рванулся, хватая ртом воздух, и проснулся.  
И понял, от чего задыхался. В темноте чья-то рука зажимала ему рот.  
— Тихо… — прошептал человек, сидевший на его кровати, и Питер послушно не издал ни звука. Просто коротко ударил кулаком и отправил ночного гостя в нокаут.  
Тот свалился на пол, и Питер на секунду испугался, что Мэй услышала, но всё было тихо.  
Он зажёг ночник, ожидая увидеть на полу грабителя, но к совсем не был готов к тому, кого увидел.  
Возле кровати, заливая коврик кровью, лежал Квентин. Бледный, в помятой броне и разодранном плаще, со ссадинами на лбу и на щеках.  
Питер стиснул зубы, но пошёл в ванную за аптечкой. Во сне он боялся Квентина, а наяву с каждой секундой ненавидел всё больше. Какого чёрта? Недостаточно поиздевался и решил добавить ещё? Придумал новую историю?  
Вернувшись, он безжалостно сунул полутрупу под нос нашатырь. Это сработало.  
— Ты мне чуть челюсть не свернул… — прохрипел Квентин.  
— Что случилось?   
Лучше послушать очередную дурацкую сказку сразу, чем пить яд по капле.  
— Я переоценил свои силы. — Он попытался сесть, но не смог. Сделал вид, что не смог. — Не стоило вламывается, но мне нужно было к тебе. Ты единственный, кому я мог доверять.  
— Да, круто. Приподнимись. — Питер помог ему снять броню, расстегнул костюм. Рана на животе казалась всамделишной, но вроде не очень серьёзной, а вот синяки на рёбрах пугали. Всё это было очень убедительно и просто кричало: "пожалей меня".   
— Ты видел его? — спросил Квентин пока он накладывал повязку.  
— Тот чёрный вихрь? Что это было?  
— Я не уверен…  
Питер молча ждал продолжения. Что на этот раз? Инопланетяне? Дьявол из Джерси? Ку Клукс Клан?  
— Я не уверен… но оно уцепилось за мной из разрыва между мирами. Питер, я…  
— Из параллельной вселенной, я помню.  
Квентин изобразил удивление.  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
— Потому что ты это уже говорил. Когда мы встретились.  
— Это какая-то ошибка. — Квентин всё-таки сел. Он выглядел плохо: бледный, усталый.   
— Ты просто забыл.   
— Нет, Питер, мы ещё не встречались. На этой Земле...  
— Я вызову Ночную Сестру, — перебил Питер. Он помог Квентину подняться, и бережно уложил на свою кровать, поборов искушение швырнуть.  
— Не надо… мне просто нужно поспать в безопасном месте. Если тебе покажется, что я не дышу — не пугайся, это нормально.   
Питер пожал плечами и полез в шкаф за спальным мешком. Ну конечно, магия и всё такое. Потому что Сестра сразу бы его раскусила.  
Он свернул окровавленный коврик, залез в спальник и отвернулся. Если б ему пару дней назад сказали, что Квентин будет спать в его постели, он бы до потолка прыгал. Теперь это только бесило. 

***  
Питер ждал, что Квентин проснётся поздно, но наутро его уже не было — остались только смятые простыни. Ещё тёплые. Ещё немного пахнущие им…  
— Питер! — крикнула Мэй из кухни. — Завтрак готов!  
Питер резко стащил простыни с кровати, будто на них мог остаться какой-то компромат, и бросил в угол к коврику.  
Ему не хотелось говорить с Мэй: она всегда замечала перепады его настроения, а тут в двух словах не объяснишь.   
Он быстро оделся и схватил рюкзак, думая сунуть в рот сэндвич и убежать, пока не пришлось разговаривать, но на кухне увидел такое, что стало не до сендвичей.  
Квентин в спортивных брюках и футболке, босиком, стоял у плиты, поправляя лопаточкой омлет. Мэй как ни в чём не бывало заливала хлопья молоком.  
— Доброе утро, — сказал Квентин. И улыбнулся. Его ссадины исчезли, но выглядит он до сих пор бледным и измождённым.  
— Почему ты мне не сказал, что мистеру Беку нужна была помощь? — укоризненно спросила Мэй. — У меня в доме раненый супергерой, а я ничего не знаю!  
— Не ругайте его, это я попросил не говорить. Не хотел никого утруждать — несколько часов особого сна в астрале, это всё что нужно.  
Питер сел, неверяще глядя на него. Он не ожидал такой наглости. Как это понимать? Мэй в заложниках? Мистерио что-то сделает и с ней тоже? Или хочет настроить её против Тони заранее?   
— Готовить было совсем не обязательно, вы же в гостях!  
— Именно поэтому. Надо отплатить за гостеприимство, тем более вы дали мне одежду.  
— Вам просто повезло что в сумке для шелтера нашёлся ваш размер. Кстати, ваш плащ можно стирать в машинке?  
— Не стоит, плащи левитации такое не прощают.  
Питер молча сунул в рот полную ложку хлопьев. Нужно было как-то выманить Мистерио из дома.  
— Почему ты не в башне Мстителей? — спросил он. — Там можно отлежаться.  
Квентин сделал большие глаза, многозначительно взглянув на Мэй.   
— У меня были причины.   
Мэй поняла намёк, но без особой радости.  
— Геройские тайны прямо за завтраком. Не буду вам мешать, всё равно уже убегаю. Питер, когда будешь возвращаться, захвати из типографии листовки и купи апельсиновый сок. Не забудь! Хорошего дня, мистер Бек.  
— Просто Квентин! Хорошего дня.  
Питер сделал вид, что очень старается не разлить чай.   
Солнечное утро, они с Квентином на кухне, и он выглядит по-домашнему, ведь ночевал тут, в его кровати. И Мэй не против. И всё здорово.  
Только это очередная ложь.  
— Так почему ты не пошёл в башню Мстителей?  
— Не знал, как меня там примут. — Квентин глотнул кофе и откинулся на стуле, довольный и расслабленный. — Стрендж сказал мне, что в ближайших параллельных мирах одна константа — ты. Даже если ты ещё не Человек Паук, не бросишь в беде.  
— Это теперь твоя башня. — Что-то не сходилось. — Не ходи больше ко мне домой, пожалуйста. Я сам приду, Мэй тут не причём.  
— Я и не собираюсь её втягивать. Послушай, Питер, дело очень серьёзное. Я бы справился один, но Стрендж сказал попросить твоей помощи и вот я здесь.   
— Что? Очередные элементали? — Питер чувствовал как закипает. — Ты сказал что я могу и дальше быть "дружелюбным соседом". И я буду. Делай всё сам. Я согласился на все твои условия, помнишь?  
— Не помню, потому что вижу тебя впервые! — Квентин раздражённо закатил глаза. — Не знаю, кому ты там что обещал, но точно не мне. Ты знаком с моей версией из этого мира, я понял, но мне это вообще не интересно. ЭДИТ у тебя?  
— Хватит! — Питер вскочил, опрокинув стул. — Ты мне всё время врёшь! Сначала про дронов, теперь про другие миры и что ты это не ты. Хватит меня мучить! Что я тебе сделал?!  
— Во-первых, не ори на меня. Во-вторых, я тебе не вру. — Квентин поднялся и подошёл к нему вплотную. — Спорю, моя версия с вашей Земли так не умеет.  
Прежде, чем Питер смог спросить, что именно, Квентин сложил пальцы особым образом и толкнул его в грудь.   
Питер отступил на шаг, но удержал равновесие. Он хотел возмутиться, но вдруг понял, что падает.  
Вернее, видит, как падает.  
Его собственное тело медленно оседало на пол прямо у него на глазах.  
Ещё одна иллюзия.   
Питер знал, что волнуется, но не чувствовал ни как бьётся сердце ни как краснеют щёки. Он должен был всё это чувствовать. И не чувствовал.   
Квентин подхватил его тело и усадил на стул.  
— Ну что, убедительно?  
— Это иллюзия, — выдавил Питер. Но как объяснить странную лёгкость и то, что он парит над полом?  
— Опять двадцать пять! Ты что, параноик, малыш? Проверь сам! Пройди сквозь стену, полетай. Я не нанимался тебя убеждать. По-моему внетелесного опыта любому человеку достаточно.  
Питер попытался ущипнуть себя за руку, но не смог. В прежней иллюзии он чувствовал и прикосновения и боль. В этой — ничего. Но как Мистерио этого добился?  
— Как ты это сделал?  
— Магией конечно. Можешь стоять на полу когда я с тобой разговариваю? Не люблю задирать голову.  
Питер опустился на уровень пола. Он ещё не понял как войти обратно в тело и, стеснялся спросить.  
— В моём мире у тебя нет магии. Я это знаю. Ты учёный которого выгнал мистер Старк.  
— О, вот как? Да, этот эгоистичный тип меня уволил. — Квентин снова сел, закинув ногу на ногу. — Но я не сдался. Он должен был заплатить за все унижения, и я нашёл прекрасный способ его заставить. Не смотри так, твой мистер Старк в полном порядке, я его пальцем не тронул!  
— Он жив?!  
Питер едва не влетел в стену напротив. Летать без тела оказалось всё равно что в невесомости.  
— А про меня тебе, значит, не интересно. Да, он жив. Твой, как я понимаю, нет. Хоть что-то в этом мире пока неплохо.  
Питер пропустил язвительный комментарий мимо ушей. Жив! С Тони всё хорошо!  
— Он Железный Человек? Или он ушёл и живёт в том доме в лесу?  
— Железный Человек, и всё ещё тебя опекает, по-моему даже слишком. Ты дашь мне закончить?  
— Да, прости. Да. Я слушаю!  
"Всё ещё опекает"! Слово "опекает" Питеру не очень понравилось, но какая разница?   
— Сначала я начал пару стартапов, но бросил, не было вдохновения. — Квентин закинул ногу на ногу и налил себе ещё кофе. Он выглядел так будто попал на шоу Джимми Киммела, не меньше. Наверное его нечасто просили рассказать о его биографии.  
— Потом разработал план аферы: решил создать личность фальшивого героя и стать популярнее Мстителей. Вот только команда не собралась, а я ведь угрохал в это кучу денег! Ужасные были дни. Но всё изменилось, когда я понял, что есть нечто, о чём Старк даже мечтать не может. То, чего ему никогда не достичь.  
— Что это?  
— Магия. — Квентин самодовольно ухмыльнулся. — Магия, малыш, способна управлять временем, играть законами физики, даже жизнью и смертью. Я пошёл в Святая Святых, к Доктору Стренджу. Разумеется, он меня не принял.  
— Конечно, — вырвалось у Питера. Этот Квентин был таким неприятным, кто бы взялся его учить?  
— Что?  
— Что? Ээ, я имел в виду Доктор Стрендж кажется вообще не берёт учеников. Кажется.  
— Я с неделю жил у него буквально на пороге. Меня даже арестовывали, но я всё равно возвращался. Вонг прогонял меня, но я возвращался. Они запудрили мне мозги чтобы я забыл дорогу, но я вернулся. И только тогда меня, если можно так выразиться, позвали на собеседование. Стрендж решил, что ему нужно кем-то уравновесить Ванду. Видишь ли, у неё есть врождённый талант и огромная сила, а у меня — упорство и самодисциплина. Ей всё даётся легко, а мне приходилось терпеть ужасные испытания. Я целый год в Тибете таскал камни и строил стену, только чтобы проснуться однажды и увидеть, что никакой стены не существует! Омерзительно, но это был хороший урок.  
В конце концов я понял, что за всеми этими пытками даже не вспоминал о Старке. Сначала мысли о месте меня стимулировали, но потом это стало не интересно. Учёный во мне победил. Сейчас я сильнее Старка, скорее всего, но какой смысл тратить на него время, которое можно потратить на поиски тайных знаний, которых у него никогда не будет? Кроме того тантрическая йога это прекрасно, рекомендую.  
— Значит ты стал волшебником и Стрендж послал тебя сюда. Но зачем? — Питер подумал, что Квентину очень нравится слушать самого себя. Наверное от этого даже Доктор Стрендж не смог его вылечить.  
— Затем, что… боже, малыш, вернись уже в своё тело, ты меня раздражаешь. Просто войди в него, да, вот так. Помнишь как вчера во всём Нью-Йорке на пару секунд погас свет? Это не просто глюк подстанции. Это импульс, прокатившийся через все миры. — Квентин подался вперёд. — На одной параллельной Земле некий Уилсон Фиск профинансировал создание коллайдера, открывающего проход в другие измерения. Человек Паук из его мира вовремя уничтожил коллайдер, но нет гарантии, что другой Фиск не придумает то же самое. И вот, мы поймали отголосок такого же импульса как раньше. Он шёл отсюда.  
Питер нахмурился.   
— Я кажется что-то слышал про Фиска…  
— Значит придётся пойти и узнать больше. Стрендж сказал мне, что если я найду тебя, то найду и себя. Думаю, это не просто слащавый афоризм. Я буквально должен найти себя. Потому что я знаю, как стабилизировать коллайдер.   
— И этот Фиск пойдёт к Мистерио потому что тот из параллельной вселенной… о, нет.  
— Вот именно. Сегодня они провели испытания и ничего не вышло. Со дня на день догадаются выйти на меня. Ты знаешь в этом городе каждую дыру, найди коллайдер и покончим с этим.  
— Но я не могу!  
— Что, малыш не доделал уроки?  
Питер покраснел. Эти шуточки про школу!. Ему всегда хотелось быть для Квентина взрослым… но это совсем не тот Квентин! Этот — дешёвый позер, грубый и самодовольный. Он привык к другому: понимающему, ласковому и весёлому. Готовому рассмешить или пожурить, выслушать, помочь. Дать какой-нибудь совет, не как герой герою, а просто как мужчина мужчине. Его Квентин никогда не был эгоистом!  
Или всегда был, но скрывал это?  
— Мистерио за мной следит. Если я прогуляю школу или буду что-то слишком искать, он тут же поймёт.  
— А если буду искать я, он поймёт всё ещё раньше. Хорошо, план Б. Открой сайт "Дэйли Бьюгл".  
— Бьюгл? Это же желтуха, — удивился Питер, но сайт открыл. — Зачем он тебе?  
— Хочу проверить, в Нью-Йорке ли Эдди Брок.


	3. Chapter 3

Дело было ясное — свалить из Нью-Йорка и никогда не оглядываться. Есть много других городов: Чикаго, Остин, Сан-Франциско, наконец.  
Нужен город, где никто не вспомнит, как он облажался.   
Хотя что уж теперь: вся страна знает.  
Эдди закрыл ноутбук и потянулся к очередной банке пива. Возле него уже набралось этих банок — хоть в городки играй.  
Но какая теперь разница?  
"Твоя карьера кончена, сынок", — сказал ему Джеймесон таким тоном, будто едва удержался чтоб не добавить: "а моя — нет, выкуси". Но Эдди всё услышал правильно. Старик давно точил на него зуб, да так, что выбирая между ненавистным Пауком и своим лучшим журналистом выбрал Паука.   
Когда ”дружелюбный сосел” доставил к полицейскому участку связанного Пожирателя Грехов, Джеймесон вызвал Эдди в кабинет и орал так, что стёкла дребезжали.  
и нНа него злиться толку не было, — старик всегда орал, — но Паук позаботился чтобы о королевском проёбе узнали все.

Эдди уже под сотню раз посмотрел видео, запомнил каждое слово: "Привет, это Человек Паук. Мистер Брок ошибся, вы арестовали не того человека. У меня тут на флэшке чистосердечное признание этого типа, Стэнли Картера. Это он Пожиратель Грехов, маньяк, которого вы ищете. У Грегга наверное тоже всё не в порядке с головой, но он точно не убивал всех этих людей".

"Мистер Брок ошибся", это ты ошибся перейдя мистеру Броку дорогу, прыгучий ты сукин сын!  
Эдди в бешенстве искал его потом. По голосу и телосложению понятно было, что под маской молодой парень, что раз поначалу орудовал в основном возле Квинса и Адской кухни, значит где-то там и живёт... но на этом ниточки обрывались. Оставалось только забить. Делать своё шоу в интернете, на свои деньги, ни на кого не оглядываться.   
Денег было мало, посетителей и просмотров тоже. Зато ехидных комментариев полно.

Эдди нужен был сюжет. Не просто какой-нибудь, а СЮЖЕТ — такое расследование, которое мигом перечеркнуло бы все его косяки. Пока старые контакты подбросили только одну зацепку: Карлтон Дрейк зачастил в Нью-Йорк. Дрейк был пижоном из Циско, здесь его не любили; можно было найти у его фирмы какое-то нарушение и раскрутить сюжет, но для этого требовалось вдохновение, а Эдди в последнее время хотелось только бухать и курить травку.  
Он как раз собирался заняться вторым, но телефон завибрировал, ловя вызов с незнакомого номера.  
— Чего? — буркнул Эдди в трубку, уверенный, что сейчас ему начнут что-то впаривать.  
— Мистер Брок? Это Квентин Бек.  
Бек. Этого скользкого пидора Эдди помнил. Сначала чуть не нажил себе проблем со Старком из-за него, потом объявился его двойник из другого мира и стал героем о котором в новостях только и говорили, рейтинги репортажа о химикатах в Гудзоне упали в ту неделю упали ниже плинтуса. Короче, от Беков ничего хорошего ждать не приходилось.  
— Ага, давно не виделись. Что надо? Если опять копаешь под Старка, я не участвую. Даже если там что-то есть, мне в жизни туда не подобраться.  
— Нет, это никак не касается Старка.   
— И под Мистерио тоже не буду. Во-первых народ его обожает, во-вторых, не хочу чтобы ко мне прилетел мужик в аквариуме и ёбнул авада кедаврой.  
— Может дадите мне договорить? — раздражённо предложил Бек. — Уилсон Фиск недавно вышел из тюрьмы, верно?  
Эдди отложил бонг и сел ровнее.   
Фиск. Это грозило не молнией в жопу, а пулей в голову, но если там правда что-то интересное…  
Нью-Йорк боится Фиска, все боятся Фиска. И всем интересно, кто опять упрячет его за решётку.  
— Да, у него целая армия адвокатов, такие как он надолго не садятся. Значит так, сегодня в семь на том же месте что в прошлый раз. Расскажешь, что там у тебя  
Бек замешкался.  
— Хм… может быть напомните, где мы встречались в прошлый раз?  
Это было странно, но Эдди продиктовал адрес кафешки возле Центрального Парка. Мало ли что люди забывают.

Настроение у него улучшилось, мозги заработали как раньше. До семи ещё можно пробиться к Дрейку. Если выгорит не одно дело, а целых два — это будет не просто возвращение Эдди Брока в профессию, а камбэк как у рок-звезды.

"Карлтон Дрейк" — пока Эдди его не нагуглил, представлял такого белобрысого румяного мужика под пятьдесят. Настоящий Дрейк оказался молодым, смуглым и глазастым — скорее какой-нибудь принц из Саудовской Аравии, а не сын британского бизнесмена. Он был гением без дураков: нашёл лекарство от рака, в двадцать четыре основал свою корпорацию, запускал ракеты в космос… и проводил опыты над людьми. Последнего, конечно, на Википедии не писали, но Эдди повезло, что родня одного погибшего пошла не только в суд.   
Только как выжать из Дрейка информацию? Не в лоб же его спрашивать, — охрана просто выкинет как щенка.   
Тут нужно было расследование.

***  
Нью-Йоркское отделение Фонда Жизни было самым безжизненным местом, где Эдди приходилось бывать: сплошь белый пластик, стекло и металл. Дрейк в неизменном чёрном костюме на этом фоне сразу выделялся, остальным работникам отличий не полагалось..   
Эдди наблюдал из-за стекла, как он рассказывает о чём-то пришедшим на экскурсию детишкам: тонкий, звонкий, просто само обаяние. Человек Года 2013 по версии Таймс и всё такое, — все они гнилые насквозь, эти прекрасные гении, но умеют строить из себя благодетелей человечества.  
И хренов Человек Паук, — Эдди был уверен, — тоже хранит какой-нибудь гнилой секрет. Не бывает "дружелюбных соседей" без скелета в шкафу.  
— Мистер Брок? — позвала девушка с ресепшена. — Мистер Дрейк примет вас в кабинете через пять минут.  
Эдди хотелось брякнуть какую-нибудь тупую шутку про "мистера Грея", но он сдержался. Во-первых, идиотия, а во-вторых, Дрейк и правда был ничего так штучка. Эдди нравились такие в колледже, когда тянуло на эксперименты. Только вот людей они не морили.

Он ожидал увидеть в кабинете что-нибудь особенное: какую-то символичную картину или живую зелёную стену… ничего. Скандинавский минимализм и модель космического зонда под стеклом. Чем дольше Эдди ждал в этом склепе с панорамными окнами, тем неуютнее ему становилось. Может, это было так и задумано, потому что через пять минут он обрадовался Дрейку, влетевшему в кабинет, как родному.  
— Мистер Брок! — Дрейк пожал ему руку, изображая дружелюбие, и кивнул на кресло, предлагая сесть. — Мисс Уотсон из "Дэйли Бьюгл" рассказала мне о вас. Когда падаешь с лошади, нужно немедленно вернуться в седло, прекрасный принцип. Рад, что ваше возвращение начнётся с репортажа о нашей космической программе.  
Эдди тяжело вздохнул, весь из себя такой задолбанный жизнью и нерешительный. Перед этим им разговором он специально не брился и спал в рубашке. Мешки под глазами и опухшая, бледная рожа и так были при нём, тут можно было обойтись без маскировки.  
— Да я собственно… не планирую возвращаться.  
Дрейк удивлённо приподнял брови.  
— Значит я неправильно понял мисс Уотсон. Так зачем же вы пришли?  
— Нет, она всё передала как надо… просто я ей не сказал. Короче. У меня рак, врачи говорят, недолго осталось. Какой смысл запрыгивать в седло если ты сам как кляча, которую надо пристрелить, верно?  
Дрейк подался вперёд, в больших тёмных глазах промелькнул интерес. Попался, гадёныш.   
Все, проходившие опыты, якобы умирали от естественных причин. Отбирали специально слабых и больных, чтоб не вызывать подозрений. Последняя стадия рака, — как раз подходящая легенда.   
— Жаль слышать. Но я могу предложить вам генную терапию. Шанс ремиссии...  
— Тянуть кота за яйца? Я откладывать не люблю, и вроде уже смирился. Только хочется успеть сделать в жизни что-нибудь значимое, понимаете? Чтоб меня помнили не только как неудачника, проигравшего Человеку Пауку.  
— Прекрасно понимаю. Но не знаю, чем ещё могу вам помочь.  
— Слышал, вы разрабатываете какую-то сыворотку. Я в общем готов попробовать. Потестировать.  
Дрейк напрягся.  
— Я не…  
— Слушайте, у меня правда времени нет никого уламывать, буквально нет. Дрейк, я же у вас не первый такой, — взмолился Эдди, изо всех сил намекая, что мужик мужика всегда поймёт и поддержит. — Подпишу всё что надо, родни у меня нету, только упомяните меня, чтоб все знали: был такой парень…  
— И как вы узнали об этой возможности?   
В голосе Дрейка послышался холодок.  
— Об этом весь город говорит. Типа городской легенды. Говорят, одному парню помогло даже вылечить ВИЧ.  
Дурацкая отмазка, но лучше он не придумал. Он ждал, что Дрейк сейчас вызовет охрану и этим всё кончится, но тот просто вернул дежурную улыбку на лицо.  
— Не знаю, что вам наговорили, но боюсь, реальность вас разочарует. Мы просто возьмём некоторые анализы и будем работать с предоставленным материалом. Вы уже знакомы с Хелен, она займётся документами. — Дрейк поднялся и одёрнул пиджак. Руку не подал. — Всего доброго, мистер Брок.   
— Ага. Надеюсь, увидимся, — пробурчал Эдди, и смылся, пока пижон не передумал. Теперь начиналось самое трудное: попасть в лабораторию, отщёлкать там всё, но не дать залить в себя какую-нибудь дрянь.

***

В документах не к чему было придраться: стандартный договор про то что никто никому ничего не должен и претензий не имеет. Лаборатория тоже ничем не отличалась от тех, где Эдди приходилось бывать.  
Не отличалась, пока его не пристегнули к креслу.  
— Эй! — Он дёрнулся, но поздно: медсестра ловко защёлкнула "наручники". — Это ещё зачем?!  
— Не волнуйтесь, это чтобы вы не навредили себе. Нам придётся сделать один укол, у некоторых больных он вызывает эпилептические припадки.  
— А может не надо укол? Дрейк сказал, что просто возьмут анализ…  
Дело принимало серьёзный оборот. Эпилептические припадки, значит.  
— Это подготовит ваше тело, — туманно отозвалась медсестра, набирая в шприц какую-то синеватую дрянь.   
— К чему подготовит?!  
Но она не ответила. Просто подошла и всадила иглу прямо в ше…

***  
— Он не пришёл. Проигнорировал меня!  
Квентин был зол, и расхаживал по комнате Питера взад-вперёд, как тигр по клетке.  
Делать уроки пока он мельтешит было невозможно, и Питер уже смирился с завтрашней двойкой по контрольной.  
— Может это и хорошо. У меня с ним отношения не очень.  
Квентин остановился.  
— Когда это ты успел познакомиться с Эдди Броком?  
— Не познакомиться. Просто… — Питер вздохнул. Он постарался забыть ту историю, было слишком неприятно и тяжело. — Один человек, бывший полицейский, ходил по городу и убивал людей. Называл себя “Пожиратель Грехов”. Он убил девушку-детектива, которая дала мне коды полицейской волны, она была хорошая… не важно. В общем, я искал его, и мистер Брок тоже. Он нашёл какого-то Эмиля Грегга и наделал шума, чтобы была сенсация. Даже факты не проверил, хотя там явно не сходилось… в общем, я нашёл настоящего Пожирателя Грехов, а мистера Брока уволили. Из-за меня.  
— Очень трогательно, но мне никак не поможет. Мог рассказать покороче, и не тратить моё время.   
— Мог вообще не рассказывать, — буркнул Питер, отворачиваясь. — Ты опять тут, и я подумал… ты собираешься у меня жить?  
— Конечно нет. Пока здешний Стрендж пропадает в каком-нибудь анти-мире, я займу Святая Святых. Дай руку.  
Питер нерешительно протянул руку, ожидая какой-то магии, но Квентин просто достал из кармана джинсов длинный позолоченный ключ и положил в раскрытую ладонь, сжал пальцы, так, что бородка ключа врезалась в кожу.  
— Стрендж мне его дал как ученику, и он сработает в любом мире где есть Святая Святых. Запомни его: он холодный, тяжёлый, пахнет железом. Чувствуешь?  
Питер сглотнул. Он внезапно почувствовал даже слишком много: и металл ключа и тепло Квентина, и дурацкое желание вот так держаться за руки и не отпускать, а потом сделать ещё что-нибудь…  
— ...иллюзия.  
— А? Извини, я прослушал, ты сказал, что, ключ, эээ…  
Квентин закатил глаза.  
— Я сказал, что если засомневаешься, кто перед тобой, попроси его у меня. Так ты поймёшь, что это не иллюзия. Дай сюда. Отвратительно, теперь он весь мокрый. У тебя всегда так потеют ладони? Подростки, боже…  
Питер покраснел. Ему хотелось как следует врезать самому себе. Почему нельзя просто возненавидеть кого-то и ничего от него не хотеть? Он думал, что если кто-то тебе разонравился, то автоматически стал для тебя уродом. Но не сработало.  
То есть, это же был совсем другой Квентин…  
“Откуда ты знаешь?” — раздражённо встрял внутренний голос, похожий на голос мистера Старка. — “Может он и волшебник, но не обязательно хороший парень”.  
— Что ты на меня так смотришь? Ты вообще слышишь, что я говорю?  
— Да. Я слышу. — Питер вытер влажные ладони о штаны. Ему хотелось сказать: “свали уже из моей комнаты“, но тут зазвонил телефон.  
Квентин. Тот, который обещал позвонить в среду.  
И если не взять трубку прямо сейчас, может случится что угодно.   
— ...привет.  
Это было самое жалкое “привет”, которое Питер когда-либо из себя выдавливал.  
— Пит, малыш! — У Бека (так Питер решил называть его про себя чтобы не путать со вторым Квентином) явно было отличное настроение. — Я что, не вовремя?  
— Нет, всё нормально. Просто делаю уроки.   
— Бросай уроки, пойдём в кино. Нужно расслабляться хоть иногда.   
Питер сглотнул. Странно, он прямо сейчас смотрел на Квентина в упор и ничего не чувствовал, но от одной мысли о встрече с Беком тошнило.   
— Ты же говорил, что в среду…  
— Не будь таким занудой, я хочу извиниться. Мы правда давно не виделись, я скучаю по своему дружелюбному соседу. Ну? Как насчёт “Шаркнадо 4”? Это такая невероятная глупость, ты точно посмеёшься. Встречаемся через час возле...  
— Ладно. Ага. — Питеру не хотелось в кино, ему вообще ничего не хотелось, но он не знал, что случится, если отказаться. Он едва дотерпел до конца разговора, и свалился на кровать лицом в подушку.  
Что за жизнь?  
— Судя по голосу, это был я. — Квентин сел на стул, лениво пролистал учебник биологии, который Питер этим вечером даже открыть не успел. — И если бы я был на своём месте, то увидев второго себя, захотел бы узнать, кто этот тип, и с чем это он вчера сражался.   
— Он же не может знать, что ты здесь! — Питер в ужасе вскочил. О том, что жучки могут быть дома, он не подумал.   
— Точно. И будь я на своём месте, не дал бы нам с тобой встретиться. Но к твоему счастью, я — лучшая версия себя, и всё предусмотрел.  
— Всё предусмотрел ты, который ты, или ты, который…  
— Не умничай, ты понял, что я хочу сказать. Раз вы такие уж хорошие друзья, выясни осторожно, что ему известно. Я старался не оставлять следов, но честно говоря, плохо помню, как добрался до твоего дома.  
— Мы не друзья.  
— Конечно вы не друзья, я не завожу друзей. Но надо же это как-то называть, верно?— Квентин неприятно усмехнулся. — Несколько советов по обращению со мной: я люблю, когда ко мне проявляют интерес, но не переусердствуй, потому что я к этому интересу не привык и сразу заподозрю подвох. Не бери мой попкорн. Вообще никогда не бери мою еду и даже не проси попробовать: это слишком интимно, такого я не позволяю даже своим партнёрам.  
— Но ты когда-то сам предлагал мне начос, и даже… — Питер прикусил язык.   
— Значит мне очень нужно было завоевать твоё расположение. Дальше: в кинотеатре ты не комментируешь. Либо говорю я либо мы молчим, никаких шуточек, но можешь смеяться над моими. Если захочешь что-то у меня узнать, сделай вид, что беспокоишься, я легко в это поверю.  
— Ты не боишься, что я могу, ну… использовать это против тебя?  
Квентин рассмеялся.  
— Сказал же: я — лучшая версия себя. Мой разум очистился, такие мелочи меня больше не трогают.  
"Ну да, конечно".  
Когда-то кормили друг друга начос и смеялись, перемазавшись кетчупом. Значит Беку тогда было противно. Он просто терпел, притворяясь счастливым.  
— Ладно, я тебя не выдам. — Питер натянул футболку с эмблемой Капитана Америки, которую Бек купил ему в Берлине: плюс пять очков к харизме. Он такой мелочный, что наверняка и про этот маленький подарок вспомнит.  
— Я знаю, это же в твоих интересах. Повеселись там.

***  
Веселиться у Питера не получалось. Он изо всех сил пытался изображать хорошее настроение, но стоило ему увидеть в толпе знакомую бейсболку и гавайскую рубашку, как всё тело напряглось. Полтора часа в темноте с… этим.   
Он едва не отскочил когда Бек положил руку ему на плечо.  
— Точно вовремя. Умница, Пит. Ну пошли, я очень соскучился по нашим вечерам, и сто лет не был в кино! В башне Мстителей есть кинозал, но это совсем не то, правда?  
Питер кивнул.   
Полтора часа. И места "для поцелуев". Как не врезать ему если правда полезет целоваться?  
Но Бек ничего не делал, хотя в зале почти не было людей. Он смотрел внимательно, смеялся в самых идиотских местах, приоткрывая большой, улыбчивый рот, чуть запрокидывая голову. Его глаза довольно блестели в темноте, и всё лицо освещалось, мгновенно становясь счастливым, абсолютно довольным. Самым добрым.  
Питер не выдержал и поцеловал его сам. Отвращение куда-то делось, осталась тоска.  
"Почему ты не можешь быть таким всегда?"  
Будто настоящий Мистерио прятался где-то внутри и его можно было вытащить…  
— Не здесь, Пит, — пробормотал Бек, довольный. — Всё дома. Я тоже скучал.   
Питер вернулся на место. Сердце стучало, будто сейчас пробьёт грудную клетку.  
Он попытался вспомнить, как Бек ещё вчера шантажировал его, как обещал вырвать язык, лгал… но эти воспоминания были какими-то блёклыми, будто ссора не имела значения.  
Он потихоньку сбежал в туалет, и плеснул в лицо ледяной водой.  
Да сколько можно?!

Всю дорогу до башни Мстителей он молчал, даже не смотрел на Бека, боясь снова забыть, что тот за человек. И в незнакомой комнате с широким диваном, баром и огромной плазмой, не мог заставить себя говорить, только покорно глотал один джин-тоник за другим.  
— Ты меня ненавидишь, — вдруг сказал Бек, присаживаясь рядом. — Только сам этого не осознаёшь, думаешь, что боишься.  
— Нет, я… — нельзя было врать слишком нагло. — Я наверное ненавидел тебя вчера. Но ты обещал больше так не делать. И я тебе верю.  
Питер заставил себя поднять голову и взглянуть Беку в глаза.   
Бек улыбнулся в ответ, но это была настороженная улыбка.  
— Хорошо, Пит. Я действительно перегнул вчера. Вечная война меня ожесточила…  
— Давай не будем! — Питер вскочил. Только не эта ложь, этого он не выдержит, обязательно сорвётся. — Сегодня хороший день, и фильм был смешной, давай… давай не будем всё портить, лучше сделаем что-нибудь весёлое! Поиграем, или погуляем по крышам. А ещё тут недалеко боулинг…  
— Скажи ещё "мини-гольф", — фыркнул Бек. — Сегодня я что-то устал для прогулок, но не устал для другого. Иди сюда, помогу тебе расслабиться.  
Питер знал, что это значит. Он думал, что ему будет противно, но поцелуи оказались такими знакомыми на вкус… они спускались от его губ к шее, ключицам, соскам, оставляли влажные следы на животе.   
— Может не надо так быстро? Я хотел поговорить… — пробормотал он, почти надеясь, что Бек его не услышит. Но тот услышал.  
— О чём? Это не может подождать? Потому что я-то потерплю, но тебе терпеть вредно.  
— О том, что… я вчера видел как ты сражался. Что это было? Та тварь меньше элементалей, но кажется опаснее, я чувствовал от неё что-то такое.  
Бек замер. Его рот всё ещё улыбался, но глаза стали холодными.  
— Я пока сам не до конца разобрался в том, что это. Не беспокойся, Пит, второй раз она не сбежит.  
— Ага, но как ты её нашёл?   
— Она сама меня нашла. Не задавай вопросов, я сам пока не в курсе. — Он выпрямился, глядя Питеру в глаза, его пальцы держали как железные клещи. — И, малыш, не лезь в это пока я сам тебя не позову. Не трогай её. Не вступай в бой. Не приближайся, даже если увидишь меня. Ясно? Если я там, значит сам справлюсь.  
— Да. — Питер сглотнул. Всё возбуждение куда-то испарилось. — Я ничего не буду делать.   
— Вот умница. — Хватка ослабла, превратилась в поглаживания. — Хороший мальчик… нужно тебя наградить.   
Сказать бы ему, что не надо и нет настроения, но вышло бы подозрительно, поэтому Питер просто закрыл глаза и попробовал расслабиться, подумать о том, что было в Праге и в Берлине. Но почему-то в голову лезли мысль о другом Квентине, который просто сидит за столом с тостом в руке, не делая ничего сексуального, но это так…  
Он напрягся, царапая обивку, и слыша, как сквозь зубы вырывается слабое, беспомощное: “нннх”, которого он всегда стыдился. Опять Бек это сделал. Опять не хотелось на него злиться…  
— Ещё раз… — Бек облизнулся, пытаясь отдышаться, — ещё раз ты вцепишься мне в волосы… и больше никакого минета. Никогда.  
— Прости… — Питер потянулся за салфетками. Ему одновременно стало лень двигаться и захотелось уйти.   
— На первый раз прощаю, это ведь твой день, наслаждайся.   
Телефон, лежавший на краю стола, неожиданно ожил и завибрировал. Бек закатил глаза, но взял его, одновременно вытирая рот салфеткой.  
— Да, это я. Мне передали, что вы позвоните.   
Питер сделал вид, что очень занят, застёгивая ремень, и совсем не прислушивается, но Бек вышел и закрыл за собой дверь.  
Через десять минут от него пришло сообщение: “У меня дела. Иди домой”. Всё. Будто выкинул за дверь как собаку.

***

Он надеялся прийти и выспаться наконец, если уж с уроками не получилось, но Квентин никуда не исчез: дремал на его кровати, положив руку под голову. Питер тихо сел рядом, чтобы его не потревожить. Он никогда раньше не видел Квентина спящим, и не думал, что захочет, но было в этом что-то настоящее. Будто они на самом деле пара или что-то вроде того.  
Даже когда Квентин спал, уголки его губ смотрели вверх, и казалось, что он чуть улыбается. Футболка задралась, открывая плоский живот, вторая рука свободно свешивалась с кровати.   
Если бы они правда были парой, Питер знал, бы, как его разбудить. Например, поцеловать, сунуть руку под футболку и гладить, а когда он проснётся...  
— Это жутко, — вдруг сказал Квентин, не открывая глаз. — Сколько ты уже на меня пялишься?  
Питер вздохнул.  
— Я недолго. Просто думал, что ты уйдёшь в Святая Святых...  
— Во-первых, мне нужно было дождаться тебя, во-вторых, Мэй приготовила пасту болоньезе. Ну?   
— Ему кто-то сегодня звонил, по-моему, Фиск, но я не услышал. И он ничего не знает про тебя, только сказал мне не приближаться.   
— То есть ты ничего не узнал. Чем ты вообще занимался? — Квентин сел, щурясь спросонья. — О. Всё понятно. Улики налицо.  
— Что? — Питер тут же глянул вниз, боясь отыскать пятна на джинсах.— Я принял душ! То есть, я хотел сказать…  
— Брось это, я просто вижу твои чакры. Свадхистана так и горит.  
— Свадхичто?!  
— Энергетический центр тела, отвечающий за гениталии, четыре пальца ниже пупка. И видимо мой двойник этот центр разбередил. — Квентин поморщился. — Подумать только, я соблазняю школьника! Но видимо другого способа получить ЭДИТ у меня не было.  
Питер почувствовал, что лицо горит, но не от стыда, а от злости.  
— А что такого? — тихо спросил он.  
— Прости?  
— Что со мной не так? Почему это я не заслуживаю чтобы ты меня лю… хотел?  
Квентин фыркнул.  
— Ты мальчишка. О чём с тобой общаться? А в постели что ты можешь дать? Ты же ничего не умеешь.  
— Мы говорили обо всём. О науке… и мне не надо было ничего делать, потому что ты всегда сам… — Питер покраснел. Он никогда раньше не говорил о сексе в открытую, даже с Недом. Даже с Беком. — Ты любишь делать мне минет.  
Оказалось, это просто выговорить. Почти не стыдно.  
— Могу придумать только одну причину, почему я вдруг стал любителем делать, а не получать. — Квентин подался вперёд, понижая голос. — Наверное ты очень сладко стонешь, смотришь на меня щенячьим взглядом, и я знаю, что ты весь мой. Не Старка. Только мой. Думаешь, у меня встаёт на твою плоскую задницу? Меня возбуждает власть, контроль! И мысль о том, что Тони Старк, который всегда получает всё, не получил тебя.   
Питер едва не кинулся на него. Ему хотелось врезать этому козлу как следует, но он боялся разреветься от обиды.  
— Я уже говорил, что выше этой возни со Старком. И уж конечно выше того чтобы трахать тебя ему на зло, успокойся. Можешь делать с моим двойником что угодно, только не лезь ко мне. Договорились?  
— Уйди, — выдавил Питер. Голос не слушался.  
— Как скажешь. Если выяснишь, наконец, что-то полезное, ты знаешь, где меня найти.— Квентин одним движением начертил в воздухе сияющий круг и шагнул в него. Мигнули огни светофора, комнату наполнил запах переулка, выхлопные газы…   
Портал закрылся.   
Питер схватил подушку и изо всех сил швырнул её в дверь. Ему хотелось разбить что-нибудь, сломать, уничтожить. Но ничего не было под рукой.  
"Простите, мистер Старк".   
Он сел на пол, и вцепился в предплечья крепко, до синяков.  
"Я идиот. Я ничего хорошего не заслужил".

***  
Во сне он бежал куда-то по тёмному городу, думая, что вот-вот покажется освещённая улица, но тьма становилась только глубже, холоднее, и он понял, что путается в какой-то чёрной ткани как в занавесе. Ткань окутывает его как холодный, скользкий плащ: не тяжёлый и уютный, как плащ Мистерио, а невесомый, но бесконечный.  
— “Следующему Тони Старку”, — произнёс Тони откуда-то издалека. — Точно не тебе.  
Питер рванулся куда-то вверх, навстречу ему, но чёрная ткань мешала дышать.  
— Я знаю! — крикнул он в ответ, пытаясь оторвать её от лица. — Я знаю, что виноват! Я вас подвёл! Но я буду стараться!  
Он схватился за ткань как за канат, подтягиваясь, но вдруг, она ослабла, облепила его, и он сорвался, падая всё ниже, ниже...

… и проснулся.

Небо над Нью-Йорком затянуло серыми тучами. Они обсели небоскрёбы, и вертолётные площадки терялись в мокрых облаках как в молоке. Сверху накрапывал дождь, мелкий, липнущий к коже.  
Питер сел, и тут же съёжился, обхватив колени. Сидеть на крыше в трусах и футболке было холодно.  
Стоп. На крыше?!  
Он встал и подошёл к краю, шлёпая босыми ногами по мелким лужам. Внизу, в разрыве облаков мелькали жёлтые такси и разноцветные зонты.  
— О, нет, — пробормотал он, отходя от края. — Вот чёрт. Кажется, я хожу во сне.


	4. Chapter 4

_Он был созданием тьмы, навсегда прикованным к ней. Его мир жаждал и страдал, бесконечно поглощая сам себя, бесконечно терзая Его.  
Это свет, проникший в бесконечную тьму, разбудил Его, и Он устремился к свету.  
Слабые огоньки, — вот что Он нашёл. Они не удовлетворяли жажды и гасли слишком быстро. Это была не та вспышка, которая создала Его, обманки, но Он не ушёл. Напряжение энергии вспыхивало яркими огнями то там то здесь. Человек, напавший на него, отдавал ему силы, думая, что сражается, и ускользнул, поняв, что проигрывает. Прежде, чем Он насытился.  
Напасть на его след было легко, этот след обрывался возле потока свежей энергии, луча света, который не погаснет так быстро.  
Если они сольются, то найдут ту великую вспышку, сиявшую всеми цветами радуги. Тёмный мир наконец насытится.   
Но прежде насытится Он сам._

***  
Святая Святых не изменилась. Квентин ожидал этого, но удивительно было в чужом мире вдруг оказаться дома.  
Когда он успел принять это место как дом?   
— Вонг! — позвал он, надеясь на чашку горячего кофе, но ответила только тишина. Видимо, дело Стренджа было настолько серьёзным, что пришлось бросить Святая Святых без охраны.  
К счастью, кофе нашёлся на кухне. Тот, который нравился только ему.   
— Что ж, будем считать, что ты меня признал, — громко сказал Квентин, обращаясь к дому. Он не боялся выглядеть нелепо, разговаривая сам с собой: мышление мага заработало, стоило оказаться в нужной обстановке. Святая Святых построена чтобы помогать таким, как он.  
Но как ещё она может помочь?  
Брок пропал, Паркер оказался бесполезен, коллайдер всё ещё где-то в Нью-Йорке, а чёрная тварь затаилась, и неизвестно, что у неё на уме.   
Квентин предпочёл бы сидеть в библиотеке или медитировать в каком-нибудь безлюдном мире где закат длится десять часов, но Стрендж, как всегда предвзятый, решил, что идти должен он, а не Ванда. Как всегда оберегает свою гениальную ведьму, сдувает с неё пылинки!  
Квентин поймал себя на том, что снова злится, и выпустил злость вместе с выдохом, выпустив все эмоции.   
Стрендж сказал найти Питера — задача выполнена. Всё, что Квентин мог пока — почистить плащ левитации, повесить его на место, чтоб отдыхал, и набрать себе горячую-горячую ванну. Рано или поздно колесо Сансары сделает оборот, придёт время действовать. Но не сейчас...

Вода расслабляла, в ней легче было настроиться на полное исцеление тела, но почему-то не получалось. Он думал о Питере. О том, что ни разу не сказал парнишке ничего хорошего: стоило открыть рот, как вмешивался прежний Квентин и портил всё, злил его, злился сам.   
На другой Земле они почти не пересекались: Человек Паук, протеже Старка — не могло быть более чужого человека. Но однажды, когда мир в очередной раз сошёл с ума, Мистерио прикрыл его, спасая от верной смерти, и получил благодарный взгляд больших карих глаз. Получил полное эмоций: "спасибо, мистер Бек".   
Почему-то оно того стоило, хотя рёбра треснули, а одно точно сломалось.  
Мальчишка помог ему дохромать до безопасного места, усадил бережно, а потом ускакал по своим делам.  
Всё.  
Так почему, встретив его здесь, Квентин Бек, маг, контролирующий свои эмоции, начал нервничать и огрызаться как школьник-ровесник?   
_"Спасибо, мистер Бек"._  
Он следил за местными новостями, но конечно не ради Человека Паука. Подписался на фанатский канал, просто чтоб быть в курсе событий в Нью-Йорке. Пару раз помогал Питеру тайком: просто шёл по своим делам и оказался рядом, почему бы не усыпить парочку бандитов?  
Но разумеется в этом не было ничего…  
Так какого хрена Квентин Бек из этой вселенной решил, что имеет право на Паркера?! Водить его на свидания, заниматься с ним сексом… омерзительно! Хренов аферист, живёт себе прекрасно, не контролируя свои эмоции и желания, расхаживая по башне Мстителей, заявляя всему миру, что он — Мистерио, герой!   
Ему уж точно не приходилось таскать камни на гору, мёрзнуть на ледниках и бродить по бесконечным эшеровским лабиринтам чтобы "очистить разум"! Его не заставляли отрабатывать приёмы, не избивали на спаррингах. Ему не приходилось ломать голову над санскритом и десятью мёртвыми языками!  
Тайные знания! Зачем они, если…  
...если невозможно перестать думать про какого-то мальчишку, которого трахает другой!  
Квентин резко вдохнул и с головой ушёл под воду. Гул в ушах успокаивал, но сквозь него пробивался странный высокий звук, как звон тревожного колокольчика.  
Что-то случилось в городе. 

***

— ...Мистерио снова спас…  
— Очевидцы говорят, что человек в чёрном плаще нападает…  
— ...просто чёрное облако, будто плащ…  
И шипение статики. Радио плохо ловило здесь, под землёй. Охранник постоянно крутил ручку настройки и ругался под нос.  
Эдди не знал, сколько он уже тут. Хотелось есть, нет — жрать, как по накурке, и пить, как с похмелья. Было жарко, пот лился ручьём, поэтому он перебрался с больничной койки на пол.  
Люди Дрейка его обдолбали, и не хотели признаваться, чем.  
"Это всего лишь реакция на вакцину. Всё в норме, мистер Брок, можете ознакомиться с результатами исследований".  
Всё то же, что у других, у тех, кто так и сдох тут, под землёй. Судороги, потливость, галлюцинации. Интересно, что они видели? Будто чёрная жижа, похожая на нефть, выступает через поры? Может, они слышали голоса? Один голос.  
 _"Ну, что разлёгся, туша? Пойдём, посмотрим, что там наверху"._  
Не его голос, нет.   
— Как вы себя чувствуете, Эдди?  
Карлтон Дрейк, единственный кроме огромных санитаров, кто не боялся заходить в его стеклянную клетку. Садился рядом на пол или на край кровати, сам обтирал Эдди прохладным полотенцем, погружал пальцы в чёрную жижу, как он только её видел? Или это совпадение?  
— Хреново… сам же знаешь… я же не первый такой.  
Съездить бы ему по роже, но так приятно, когда холодным полотенцем проводят по горячему лбу, по шее…  
— О, нет, Эдди. Вы особенный. Неделя прошла, а вы всё ещё живы. Это поразительно, ваше имя действительно войдёт в историю, как вы и хотели.  
— Ты мне врал, про анализы…  
— А вы солгали, что у вас рак, так что мы квиты. Зато ваше тело не лжёт. Я надеюсь скоро познакомиться… с ним.  
— С кем, с телом? Это ж сексуальное домогательство, — Эдди попытался отодвинуться, но не слишком активно, всё-таки хреново холодное полотенце на животе это так приятно...  
— С тем, чем вы скоро станете. Сейчас вы всего лишь несовершенный человек, но это ненадолго.  
Дрейк наклонился ближе, к его уху. Схватить бы его зубами за горло...  
— Не подведите меня, Эдди. Договорились?  
 _"Он нас не уважает. Может оторвём ему яйца?"_ — предложил голос.  
— Э, не-не! — Эдди отлично знал, что стоит ему тронуть Дрейка, как охрана оторвёт яйца уже ему. Он уже раз попробовал на себе их шокеры, больше не хотелось.  
 _"Ссыкло"._  
— Что-то не так, Эдди? — ласково спросил Дрейк.  
— Всё нормально… я от твоей дряни слышу голоса! Чем ты меня накачал?!  
— Какие голоса? — Полотенце коснулось его бедра. Тоже неплохо…  
— Этот. Один голос. Ты же сам знаешь, ты уже это видел.  
— Нет, вы первый об этом упоминаете. Что говорит голос?  
 _"Что ты пидор"._  
— Ты ему не очень нравишься.  
— Почему?   
**— Потому что держишь нас в аквариуме!**  
Дрейк подался назад. Без испуга, чтобы лучше рассмотреть, с кем говорит. Эдди не знал, что он видит и почему вдруг улыбается. Это было страшнее всего.  
— О… это не продлится долго, обещаю. — Прохладная ладонь легла на его щёку. — Скоро все о тебе узнают.   
Он нежно поцеловал Эдди в лоб и поднялся.   
— Засужу… — прохрипел Эдди, но какая-то сила не позволила ему пнуть Дрейка как следует.  
 _"Он сладко пахнет, сожру его первым. А ты не лезь, испортишь мне всю кормёжку".  
 **— Я буду ждать.**  
— Да ёбаный насрал… — беспомощно выругался Эдди и закрыл глаза. Вот так и сходят с ума._

_***  
Питер никогда раньше не реагировал на погоду, но в городе зарядили дожди, и вместе с ними пришла ужасная сонливость.  
В метро он два раза проезжал свою станцию, однажды даже заснул на плече у какого-то бездомного деда.  
Уроки он теперь делал стоя, иначе тут же засыпал над столом. Бек раздражённо дразнил его "Спящей Красавицей", потому что у них ничего не получалось: Питер задрёмывал сразу же оказавшись в тёплых объятиях. Впрочем, Бек не обижался всерьёз: они мало времени проводили вместе, он всегда отговаривался какими-то "делами" и Питер догадывался, какими, но расспросить не мог, боялся себя выдать: слишком клонило в сон, мысли путались._

_Новости о странном парне в чёрном плаще не прекращались: нападает на людей ночью, и… ничего не делает. Ему достаточно просто обнять, укутать холодным шёлком, но это объятия смерти.  
Те, кому повезло выжить, говорили, что под капюшоном молодой парень, бледный, как покойник, а глаза абсолютно чёрные.  
Другие никакого парня не видели, только оживший плащ.  
Кто-то заметил два плаща одновременно в разных концах города, кто-то увидел, как эта тварь в бою окутывает Мистерио и падает вместе с ним с Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг.  
В интернете плащ прозвали Вампиром.   
Питер хотел позвонить Квентину, спросить, бывают ли вампиры вообще, не нужна ли ему помощь, но решил заняться этим сам. Каждый вечер он твёрдо обещал себе выйти в ночной патруль и каждое утро просыпался в своей постели, так никуда и не дойдя. Кофе не помогал.  
Жаловаться Мэй не хотелось. Она, конечно, заметила, что он клюёт носом, и потребовала сходить к врачу, но Питер отмазался тем, что просто устаёт, ведь экзамены на носу. Мэй тоже было непросто: она всё чаще ночевала в шелтере, стала рассеянной. Несколько раз пыталась завести разговор о дяде Бене, но каждый раз обрывала себя на полуслове. Питер решил, что она просто скучает по Хэппи. Он и сам скучал.   
Больше идти было не к кому, и в конце концов он сдался: добрался до Гринвича, путая следы, постучал в дверь Святая Святых.  
Ему никто не открыл. Может Квентина не было дома, а может не хотел разговаривать. Питер опустился на ступеньки, решив подождать, ведь это было так срочно… и уснул.  
Ему снился город, полный подвижных огней, совсем слабых, но где-то прятался самый сильный, и приходилось метаться по Нью-Йорку словно в какой-то странной игре, стараясь не пропустить это особое место.  
От этого он чувствовал себя усталым даже во сне, но вдруг, среди блёклых огней, один засиял ровно и уверенно. Бесконечный источник силы…  
— Святые укупники! Ты чего? Я думал в Гринвиче мирные хипстеры и педики, а тут насилуют среди бела дня! От-це-пись!  
Питер вздрогнул и проснулся. И не понял, где находится. Он явно был на улице, и сидел верхом на чём-то… то есть на ком-то. Сидел, вцепившись в плечи какого-то мужика без лица, а тот пытался разжать его побелевшие пальцы и вывернуться.  
Вернее, лицо у мужика было, но обожжённое, изуродованное.  
— Простите. — Питер отпустил его и помог встать. — Вы не ушиблись? Я заснул, и…  
— И прыгнул на меня как ёбнутая пума! Олимпийский прыжок, никогда не думал в олимпийскую сборную пойти? С руками оторвут, только не раззвони что супергерой.  
— Это было бы не честно. Я вас знаю?  
— Ты же мне заказал найти друзей! Вот я и шёл отчитываться. Или сейчас окажется, что это был не ты, а подстава, и потом я буду давать пощёчины твоей тётушке, а она такая: "Он мой племянник! Он мой сын!", а я такой: "Забудь, детка. Это Чайнатаун".  
— Ага, я понял. Вы Дэдпул.  
— Да, это я. Дружелюбный сосед Дэдпул. А чего ты спишь на крыльце? Из дома выгнали? Подожди, этот прыжок был чтоб отжать у меня мелочь?   
— Нет, мне надо было встретиться с одним человеком. С Доктором Стренджем, или...  
— А встретился со мной. Пошли, пожуём блинов, я угощаю.  
Питер подумал, что если снова присядет, а тем более поест, то уже не сможет бороться со сном.  
— Нет, спасибо, мне уже надо идти. Если вы что-то узнали…  
— Тут недавно на берег вынесло пару подозрительных трупов и я сразу подумал о твоих друзьях… да не они это, не бойся. Я от скуки проверил, носился везде как Детектив Пикачу. Так вот, эти утопленники приплыли из лаборатории выше по течению. Фонд Жизни, знаешь такой?  
— Конечно! Карлтон Дрейк! Он потрясный, я был на его конференции, у меня даже есть автограф. Сначала лекарство от рака, потом космическая программа, — мистер Старк обещал меня когда-нибудь познакомить, но…  
— Но теперь этот парень трупы по реке пускает. Короче, я поошивался немного вокруг его лабораторий, поговорил с охраной, и похоже что твои приятели там.  
— Что с ними?! И что значит "поговорил с охраной", а если охрана расскажет Дрейку?  
— Не кричи, я же просто поймал одного охранника, повесил его вверх ногами на мосту и спрашивал, пока не услышал ответ. А потом обрезал верёвку. Парень бы выплыл, только мост был над железной дорогой.   
— Это ужасно... Но мы теперь должны как-то попасть внутрь.  
— "Мы"? А я тут при чём?  
— Пожалуйста, — Питер посмотрел наёмнику в глаза своим самым серьезным взглядом. — Я больше ни на кого не могу положиться. Тони… мистер Старк сказал, что вы поможете. Не знаю, почему он так решил…  
— Вот и я не знаю… — Дэдпул хотел поспорить, но отмахнулся. — Ой, всё, хватит строить мне глазки жалобно, я сейчас заплачу. Да пойду я с тобой, пойду, куда я денусь!   
— Это не бесплатно, не думайте! Наверное не смогу сразу отдать, но может в рассрочку? Вы в рассрочку работаете?  
— Да ты же школьник, что с тебя взять, фишки чупакэпс? Аккаунт от Майнкрафта? Плакат с Трейсер? Как-нибудь купишь мне мороженое и будем квиты. Итак, операция "Красные койоты" назначена на сегодня, ровно в ноль часов ноль минут. Форма одежды — геройская. Вопросы будут?   
— Да, есть один...  
— Почему “Красные койоты” не спрашивать.  
— Тогда другой вопрос. Вы не могли бы меня разбудить?_

_***  
Библиотека Святая Святых поражала воображение. На вид это была небольшая комната: викторианское тёмное дерево, стеллажи под потолок, резная мебель, но стоило повернуть у каталожного ящика, а потом спуститься на пару ступенек вниз, как ковровая дорожка под ногами превращалась в винтовую лестницу, ведущую в бесконечность. Туда же уходили небоскрёбы стеллажей.  
Книги не помещались в шкафах, растрёпанные корешки возвышались над головой, стопки опасно шатались от невидимого ветра.   
Квентин потерял счёт времени в этом мёртвом лесу. Скрестив ноги он завис в воздухе над парящим столом с лампой, пролистывая одну книгу за другой. Отброшенные фолианты, шурша страницами, возвращались на свои места, как птицы на жёрдочки.   
Не то, всё не то.  
Если бы он знал, что искать!  
Существо, пробравшееся в этот мир, не подходило ни под одно описание: не субстанция, но и не призрак, не человек, но и не предмет. Оно не боялось магической энергии, наоборот, жадно всасывало её. Когда Квентин обо этом догадался, было уже поздно, оставалось только бежать. Эта дрянь выпила его настолько, что он даже на запомнил, как попал к Паркеру, что ему наговорил.  
Второе столкновение с "Вампиром" оказалось фарсом: точная копия чёрной дряни обрушила на него плотный шквал огня. Замаскированные дроны, — понятно, чья задумка. Квентин знал себя: это было ещё не покушение, так, проверка на прочность, и он эту проверку прошёл. Ни один дрон не вернулся на базу.   
В третий раз Вампир появился сам. Он стал быстрее, сильнее, и Квентин не смог отбиться — его накрыло с головой._

_Холод. Пустота. Одиночество.  
Никакого смысла.   
Он падал в черноту как в апатию. Это уже было с ним после того как проект "Мистерио" умер даже не родившись.  
Его звал работать Пим, корпорации поменьше предлагали неплохие деньги, но голос матери твердил и твердил в голове: "Ты никогда ничего не добьёшься!"  
"Слабак!"  
"Педик!"  
"Ботан!"  
Это уже не она, это отчим, пытавшийся “сделать из него мужика”, умевший бить, не оставляя следов.  
"Ну иди, ной, жалуйся! Тебе никто не поверит".  
Огни вспышек в тёмном зале, аплодисменты Тони Старку.  
"Твоё творение? Это разработка Старк Индастриз. Можешь идти жаловаться, нанимать юристов, но в твоём контракте всё оговорено совершенно чётко".  
Старк, как нерушимая стена. Железный человек. И опять это чувство бессилия перед огромной фигурой, способной выбить дух, смять..._

_Холод промораживал до костей, как в те зимние ночи, когда он, мальчишка, дрожал на ледяном полу гаража, держа в зубах фонарик. Ночь за ночью, лёжа под пикапом, он растворял кислотой, подпиливал, затирал, по миллиметру, по пол миллиметра, аккуратно, терпеливо, чтобы в один прекрасный день всё выглядело как несчастный случай, — износ тормозов. Он рассчитал всё: место, время. Он предвидел даже похороны отчима в закрытом гробу.  
Полиция так ни о чём и не догадалась, постепенно он убедил себя, что ничего не было…  
“Убийца!”  
— Это самозащита!  
“Убийца!”  
— Я должен был!  
Чем сильнее он сопротивлялся, тем больше сил высасывала из него эта дрянь. Во тьме он видел знакомое лицо: Питер, ещё одна обида, ещё один "дух Рождества". Но у этого духа было тело, его можно было отшвырнуть от себя и врезать ему как следует.   
Сбежать от него._

_Квентин не хотел повторять этот опыт. Он засел в библиотеке, хватаясь за любое упоминание чёрных призраков, и не нашёл ничего похожего.  
— Тёмная энергия! — громко произнёс он, исчерпав все варианты, и одна тонкая брошюра прилетела откуда-то издалека, скользнула к нему на колени.  
— Что, это всё? — Квентин поднял брошюру двумя пальцами. Не магическая книга — обрывок документа, отпечатанный на машинке, сшитый шёлковой нитью. Доклад какого-то Джейсона Уилкса.   
— Нулевая материя, изодин… ну и зачем мне это? Я ищу чёрное существо из параллельной вселенной, вызывающее кошмары!   
Он хотел отбросить брошюру, но кое-что привлекло его внимание.   
Говард Старк. Знакомое имя заставило его читать дальше. Ещё один Старк от которого все проблемы, и этот Уилкс тоже пострадал. На первый взгляд ничего общего не было, но ощущения, которые тот описывал, тоска, тьма и холод за гранью реального… слабая, но всё же зацепка.   
Допустим, Старк случайно нашёл гнездо этих тварей, а вспышка коллайдера показала им дорогу. Но как бороться с тем, что пожирает любую энергию? Этого, конечно, никто не выяснил.  
Квентин не хотел этого признавать, но не отказался бы сейчас от помощи одного гениального школьника. Пусть Питер ничего не смыслит в магии, но у него ясный ум, вдвоём они смогли бы придумать что-то работающее.  
Может, из них получилась бы неплохая команда. Может, потом Квентин рассказал бы ему о своих давних заброшенных проектах, на которые не хватило смелости. Он давно не обсуждал личное: сразу просыпалась ревность, ощущение, что его обкрадывают. Но Питер — наивный дурачок, он не из тех, кто ворует чужие идеи. В его фантазии Питер слушал и восхищался им, так же, как восхищался Старком. Почему бы со временем не взять его в ученики? Не всё же ему бегать по крышам в трико, когда-нибудь это надоест…  
“А потом ты вернёшься в свой мир, где вы даже не пересекаетесь”, — безжалостно одёрнул он себя. — “И окажется, что пока ты здесь не можешь победить одного слабого врага, Ванда стала силой, способной Таноса стереть в порошок. Время работать!”  
— Тёмная вселенная, Дормамму, Кошмар, всё, что связано с нулевой материей! — скомандовал он, на всякий случай повторив приказ на санскрите, и услышал, как из глубины библиотеки эхом разносится шелест страниц._

_***  
— Ты прекрасен. Ты совершенство.  
Такого Эдди ещё никто не говорил. Строго говоря, ему и сейчас этого никто не говорил. Дрейк обращался к чему-то на две головы выше, в три раза мощнее и опаснее. Эдди пока не понимал, как в этом участвует он сам, потому что тело не слушалось, и вообще, это было не его тело. Он смотрел на всё как-будто из-за стекла.  
Дрейк положил руку ему на грудь, поглаживая чёрную скользкую кожу. Его большие тёмные глаза блестели как у ребёнка в магазине игрушек.  
— Потрясающе…  
 **— Насмотрелся? Теперь выпусти нас.**  
— И куда ты пойдёшь? — Дрейк коснулся огромных белых клыков.   
**— Охотиться. Если здесь все такие, как ты, у нас будет новая охотничья земля.**  
— Да, да… как мне тебя называть?  
 **— Мы — Веном.**  
— Веном… — Дрейк провёл кончиками пальцев по бугрящимся мускулам. На его щеках выступил лёгкий румянец, дыхание стало тяжелее.  
"Ну твою-то мать", — тоскливо подумал Эдди, наблюдая из своей странной тюрьмы.  
Он не хотел в этом участвовать, но Веном почему-то не спешил отрывать этому извращенцу яйца.  
— Я выпущу тебя, но чуть позже… ты же хочешь чтобы всё было готово к твоему приходу?  
"Не верь ему", — предупредил Эдди. — "Пиздит как дышит".  
_"Знаю, не мешай. Ты мне будешь такие комплименты говорить? Нет? Вот и заткнись".  
 **— Если мы захотим, мы выйдем сами. Ты нас не удержишь.**  
— Конечно… но если ты голоден, не обязательно уходить. У меня есть для тебя кое-что…  
Длинный, гибкий язык Венома обвился вокруг его шеи, стиснул. Дрейк даже не вздрогнул, его взгляд так и остался прикован к белым глазам симбионта, рот слегка приоткрыт.  
 **— Твои кишки?**  
Дрейк не успел ответить, кончик языка проник в его рот, и дальше, в горло, без сопротивления.  
Эдди зажмурился внутри своей головы. Он чувствовал всё, будто это его язык устраивал Дрейку "глубокую глотку", будто его член встал от этого по стойке смирно.  
Нет, это точно был не член, это всё его тело напряглось, выпуская щупальца, опутывающие Дрейка, притягивающие ближе…  
Щупальца?!  
Нет, он всегда мечтал о "глубокой глотке", но не так же!  
 _"Захочешь — будет по-другому. Этот парень ёбнутый, готов на всё"._  
"Нет. Нет. Нет! Нихуя!"  
Эдди не нравилось то, как симбионт подстраивается, как берёт слова из его головы.  
Хватка ослабла, но Дрейк успел поймать кончик ускользающего языка губами, и Эдди словно током прошибло.  
Больные ублюдки, что один, что второй! И если от первого ещё можно сбежать, то что делать с Веномом?  
— Их приведут. Я хочу посмотреть, на что ты способен… — туманно произнёс Дрейк, облизывая губы. Кажется, он и сам запутался в том, что говорил.  
Пошатываясь, он дошёл до двери, и сказал что-то охраннику, но прежде, чем тот успел вытащить рацию, ожила пожарная сигнализация. Где-то разбилось стекло, загрохотали по лестнице тяжёлые ботинки.  
 _"Сейчас"._  
"Сейчас".  
Веном легко расшвырял Дрейка и охранника, но вместо того чтобы бежать, остановился, принюхиваясь.  
Кровь.   
"На выход, на выход! Нам в другую сторону!", — занервничал Эдди, пытаясь телепатически подтолкнуть его куда надо, но Веном даже внимания не обратил.  
 **"Кровь".**  
"Что? Нет! Ты не будешь никого есть!"  
"Проверим?"  
"Да какого… ладно, но мы только посмотрим!"  
Кровь, значит. Не того монстра в городе назвали "Вампир".

***  
Питер привык, что он даже среди Мстителей быстрее многих, но за Дэдпулом c трудом мог угнаться. А надо было, потому что иначе с другими могло произойти то же, что с первым постом охраны.  
С ним произошли две катаны. Он опоздал на какую-то секунду.  
— Так нельзя! — крикнул он, уклоняясь от пули, и выдёргивая очередного охранника из-под удара. Охранник запнулся и сам себя запутал в паутине — удобно!  
— Серьёзно?! А им меня шокером можно?!  
— Мы пришли спасать… — Питер пришпилил ещё двоих к стене паутиномётами. — А не убивать! Пригнись!  
Наёмник послушался для разнообразия, и Питер прыгнул, легко оттолкнулся от его спины и приземлился на последнего врага.  
— Лучше не шевелитесь, ладно? — попросил он. — Мы никого не хотим убивать.  
— Эй, чувачок-паучок, говори-ка за себя! — Дэдпул демонстративно потёр поясницу. — Я как на школьной экскурсии: туда не ходи, этих не трогай, голову никому не отруби!   
— Мы просто найдём моих друзей и сразу вернёмся, такой был уговор. Я сделаю пару фоток того что тут происходит, а потом ребята пойдут в полицию, и всё! Послушайте меня хоть раз, пожалуйста!  
— Ладно, но ты — СЖВ. И миллениал.  
— А это тут при чём?  
— Тумблерина!   
— Это вообще слово?!  
— Житель манямирка!  
— Ой, да ладно вам! Я постоянно ловлю преступников, и для этого не обязательно их убивать. Можно просто зафиксировать, а полиция потом всё сделает.  
— И ты их ловишь, а потом они выходят, а потом ты их снова ловишь, и так до бесконечности. Не думал, что если хоть кого-нибудь загасишь, им придётся пораскинуть мозгами чтобы придумать новых?  
— Кому "им"?  
— Никогда не замечал седого деда в чёрных очках? — Дэдпул наклонился к его уху. — Это Бог.  
Он явно шутил, опять, но Питера передёрнуло: слишком странная была шутка, похожая на правду. Он в который раз пожалел, что вообще взял с собой сумасшедшего наёмника, но иначе не получилось. Непредсказуемый "напарник" заставлял его встряхнуться, мешал засыпать.  
— Я взломал терминал службы безопасности и кажется их нашёл. Это на минус втором этаже. Только пообещайте сначала, что никого не будете убивать. Охранники же просто делают свою работу.  
— Я тоже делаю свою работу, а тот тип прострелил мне хуй!  
— Он в бедро попал, вы драматизируете.  
— Попал в бедро, а целился в хуй!  
Питер закатил глаза, забыв, что под маской этого не видно, и ринулся вниз по коридору.   
Только бы с Эм Джей и остальными всё было в порядке! Только бы...  
Он едва не поймал пулю: вовремя отклонился назад, и будто в замедленной съёмке увидел, как над головой пролетает катана, и чётко пришпиливает охранника за горло к стене.  
— Эй! Ну я же просил!  
— Рука соскользнула!  
Питер уже готов был высказать всё, что он об этом думает, и Дэдпула оставить где-нибудь в паутинном коконе, чтобы помедитировал о своём поведении, но тут за поворотом кто-то тихо сказал: “Ой”.  
И это было очень знакомое “ой”.  
— Ш! Пустите, я вытащу катану, она нам пригодится! — зашептал другой голос.   
— Нет, стой!  
— Меня сейчас стошнит…  
Питер почувствовал, как сердце уходит в пятки, а рот сам собой растягивается в улыбке. Он знал эти голоса.  
— Нед! Эм Джей! Хэппи!  
— Питер? — Нед осторожно высунулся из укрытия. — Питер! Ты что тут делаешь?!  
Ответить он не успел: пол вдруг взорвался бетонной крошкой, и какая-то огромная тварь встряхнулась в облаке пыли, рассыпая вокруг осколки стекла.  
 **— Человек Паук…**  
Питер застыл. Только бы ребята успели убраться! Нужно было увести от них эту тварь, сделать что-то!  
— А ты ещё кто? Я тебя не знаю!   
И где Дэдпул, когда он так нужен?  
 **— Мы — Веном. И мы очень хотим тебя РАЗОРВАТЬ!**  
Он проскочил под когтистой лапой и ударил снизу вверх, в челюсть. Не успел: длинный, скользкий язык обхватил его за горло, так, что не оторвать, когти впились в костюм, и Питер закричал бы от боли, но воздуха не было.  
Он ещё не сталкивался с такой силой.   
Увести эту тварь. Убрать подальше…  
Бахнуть её электричеством.  
Он уже проваливался в темноту, теряя сознание, как вдруг, хватка разжалась. Веном взревел, отмахиваясь от чего-то, и Питер с ужасом увидел, от чего.  
Эм Джей всё ещё держалась за катану, торчащую из спины твари, но второй шаг, кажется, не продумала.  
Слишком поздно.   
Ещё ничего не случилось, но Питер уже видел: слишком поздно. Её он тоже не успеет спасти. Никакого чуда не случится.  
— Беги! — крикнул он, прыгая на плечи Венома, хватая его за язык, накрывая, обволакивая, обхватывая ледяной тьмой…

Чёрное струящееся нечто, похожее на плащ, окутало их полностью, свернулось внутрь себя и исчезло. В абсолютной тишине звякнула, падая на пол, катана.  
— Пацан? — позвал Дэдпул, оглядываясь. — Пацан-паукан?  
— Куда они делись?! — спросил Нед, осторожно выходя из укрытия.   
Хэппи подошёл к краю дыры и заглянул вниз. Никаких следов. Даже сирена замолкла.  
— Кажется, мы теперь знаем, кто такой этот Вампир о котором все говорят, — задумчиво сказал он. — Пошли, надо выбираться.  
— Но Питер…  
— Питер уже убрался, идём!  
— А меня возьмёте? — Дэдпул сунул катану обратно в ножны. — Я тут тоже пострадавшая сторона, мне не дали помахаться с неведомой ёбаной хернёй, ещё и в хуй выстрелили! Эй! Да подождите вы! Толстый дядька, а бегает как...

***  
Карлтон очнулся когда всё было уже кончено.  
Он выслушал короткий доклад сидя на койке Эдди и прижимая к груди забинтованную руку. Прошёл по этажам, оценивая ущерб.  
— Найдите его, — коротко скомандовал он, доставая телефон. — И ещё: Фиск не должен знать, что те трое сбежали. Их — убить. Симбионта — вернуть.  
— А что делать с Пауком и наёмником, сэр?  
Карлтон думал недолго.  
— Их взять живыми. Тело мистера Брока может не выдержать, нам потребуется замена.


	5. Chapter 5

— Спящая красавица, — прошипел Квентин и встряхнул мальчишку как следует.  
В первый раз это было даже мило: Питер заснул, свернувшись калачиком на диване, сама невинность. Очень уместно было накрыть его пледом, продемонстрировав заботу.   
В следующий раз он уснул в постели, не успев даже раздеться толком. Квентин сделал тогда пару неплохих снимков, на всякий случай.  
В третий раз это уже казалось откровенным издевательством.  
— Спящая красавица, просыпайся! Я не некрофил.  
Сон Питера был больше похож на обморок, не разбудишь. Квентин даже думал воспользоваться этим и присунуть ему в рот, снять неплохую фотосессию, которой можно шантажировать если со Старком не выгорит, но раз проведя членом по пухлым губам передумал: зубы у мальчишки крепкие, и если он спросонья сожмёт челюсти…  
Даже думать об этом было больно.  
— Пит!  
— А… я… да! — Питер вскинулся, не соображая, где он, но постепенно пришёл в себя. — Мне приснилось, что я в школе…  
— Скоро тесты? — Квентин сел рядом, раздумывая, снимать джинсы, или это уже не актуально.  
— Да, вообще не высыпаюсь. Извини.  
Обвинить бы его во лжи, но Человек Паук действительно стал появляться на улицах реже. После их "ссоры" Питер вёл себя идеально: ни во что не ввязывался, не выходил на связь со Мстителями, не искал друзей. У Квентина на всякий случай было припасено несколько иллюзий о разочарованном Старке, чтобы усилить у малыша чувство бесполезности, но пока Питер не давал повода.  
Это было даже скучно.  
— Давай погоняю тебя по материалу. Ты можешь заниматься тут, если хочешь, это ведь Башня Мстителей, а ты один из них… из нас.  
— Спасибо, но я наверное не смогу тут заниматься когда ты рядом. С тобой я думаю только об одном…  
Квентин мысленно закатил глаза. Вот! Вот оно. Скука.  
Соблазнить девственника можно только один раз. Дальше либо приедается неопытность, либо вчерашний девственник начинает наглеть.   
Питер пошёл по второму пути. Спросил однажды небрежно, "по-взрослому": "Хочешь, я буду сверху? Мне интересно попробовать".  
Квентин, как раз отхлебнувший тогда кофе, чуть не прыснул.  
"Буду сверху!", — только школьник мог так выразиться. И эта самоуверенность… как-будто Квентин, всё контролирующий Квентин, мог позволить кому-то играть активную роль!  
Нет, пришла пора избавляться от этого "дружелюбного соседа". Но не убивать же его вот так сразу?  
— Тогда я могу сделать тебе массаж. Когда долго сидишь за учебниками, очень затекает шея, я через это прошёл. Иди ко мне…  
Питер подчинился: закрыл глаза, выдохнул, расслабляясь.  
— Не спать, — промурлыкал Квентин ему на ухо. — А то разбужу и отшлёпаю. Ты мне ещё должен.  
Питер вдруг подобрался, но это было не возбуждение. Задетая гордость? Он даже как-будто повзрослел.  
— Что я тебе должен?  
— Возбудил меня и уснул. Я требую компенсации. — Квентин улыбнулся.   
— Ну, я… — Питер мгновенно превратился обратно в придурковатого подростка. — Я могу рукой или… ртом, но у меня ртом не очень получается, я не хочу задеть зубами как в тот раз.  
Квентин, к сожалению, слишком хорошо помнил "тот раз" — очередное доказательство мальчишкиной бесполезности.  
— Хорошо, на этот раз можешь рукой. — Квентин устроился поудобнее, закинув руки за голову. — У меня сегодня нет времени ждать, пока ты вспомнишь, как это делается.  
— А… чем ты занят? — Питер расстегнул его джинсы и достал член.  
Скользкий вопрос.  
— Например, охотой на ту чёрную тварь. Она обычно появляется в темноте.  
Лучшая ложь — полуправда. Квентин действительно искал "вампира", но без особого энтузиазма. Гораздо интереснее был тот, кто его притащил.  
Старк. Конечно это был Старк.  
Даже с того света он умудрялся вмешиваться. Его голографические послания, его ИИ, мелочи, напоминавшие о нём.  
Квентин всё ещё не чувствовал себя хозяином в Башне, будто призрак дышал ему в затылок.   
Это Старк, Старк создал лже-Мистерио! Неизвестно, как он узнал о проекте, но там, за клубами тумана в шлеме, нет никого, только автопилот, как во всех его костюмах.  
Квентин знал это.  
Что если Питер с ним заодно? Хэппи не выдал их план, но не мог же Старк просто оставить мальчишке ЭДИТ! Этот сопляк, который даже дрочить кому-то кроме себя толком не умеет, его наследник? Не смешно.  
— Ладно, всё. — Квентин отвёл его руку. — Нет настроения.  
— Прости, я задумался. — Питер выглядел искренне виноватым. — Может как-нибудь поищем этого Вампира вместе?  
— Нет.  
— Но почему?  
— Потому что это дело для мага, Пит, ты тут ничем не поможешь.  
Хорошая отговорка. Квентин мысленно дал себе пять.  
— Понятно, — на удивление, Питер не стал пререкаться.  
— Что тебе понятно?  
— Просто тебе лучше знать.   
Ушёл от разговора. Что-то было в нём подозрительное, но Квентин не стал допытываться чтобы не привлекать ненужного внимания. Просто поцеловал недовольно поджатые губы.  
— Мы ещё устроим настоящие каникулы, малыш. Только ты и я.  
"Малыш" неопределённо вздохнул и ушёл, пожелав ему спокойной ночи. Квентин отправил за ним дрона-разведчика и спустился в лабораторию. К интересным делам.

В лаборатории не осталось ничего от Старка, он об этом позаботился. Почти всю её площадь занимала модель оптического элемента — того самого слабого звена в коллайдере Фиска.  
Впервые увидев коллайдер, Квентин понял, что влюбился. Это были уже не фокусы с иллюзиями и голограммами: это было соединение реальностей, преломление света сквозь бесконечность, попытки расчленить корпускулярно-волновой дуализм.   
Квентин знал, как стабилизировать механизм, это было знание на уровне инстинкта, ещё не оформившееся...  
Пока его команда ломала голову, пытаясь поймать лже-Мистерио, Квентин в своей лаборатории, бесконечно ласкал разумом теории и схемы.   
Он думал, что перестал спать, но иногда, закрыв глаза над чертежами, открывал их уже в постели, глядя в потолок. Так случилось и этой ночью. По темноте за панорамными окнами он понял, что до утра ещё далеко, и решил поработать ещё немного, а днём подремать.  
Он надел халат, сварил большую кружку кофе… но не донёс её до лаборатории.  
— А ну, иди-ка сюда, — потребовал голос Старка из комнаты напротив. — Да-да, ты.  
Квентин вошёл, медленно, как сомнамбула. Вокруг шумела рождественская вечеринка Старк Индастриз, сыпала конфетти, смеялась и болтала. Тони заметил его, отсалютовал бокалом, и отвернулся. Он разговаривал с каким-то японцем, а свободной рукой обнимал за плечи…  
— Видите этого парня? Мой лучший специалист, мы с ним горы свернём!  
— Да, мистер Старк, — прошептал Квентин по памяти.   
— Да, мистер Старк, — повторил его неловко съёжившийся двойник из прошлого.  
— Молодец. Ладно, беги, счастливого Рождества. — Тони отпустил его и шлёпнул пониже спины. Так, что Квентин, наблюдающий со стороны, вздрогнул от неожиданности и стыда.  
Но — "лучший специалист".  
Потом, уже в другом зале, поменьше, полутёмном, он подошёл к Тони снова. Безжалостная память сохранила и это.  
— Мистер Старк? Я хотел уточнить…  
— Нет, нет, нет, — прошептал Квентин, стиснув зубы. — Не надо…  
— Мм? — Тони обернулся к нему. Ещё нет ни реактора в груди ни усталости в глазах. Он был пьян и в отличном настроении. — Ты кажется единственный в этой комнате, кого я ещё не трахал. Надо это исправить, — ты красавчик. Хотя не модель, всех моделей я знаю.  
— Я…   
Он и забыл, что этот диалог начался вот так.  
— Вы недавно упомянули меня как лучшего специалиста. Я хотел уточнить, правда ли…  
— Подожди. — Тони поднял руку. — Как тебя зовут?  
— Квентин. Квентин Бек.  
Он ещё на что-то надеялся тогда. Идиот!  
— Мм… нет, ни разу не слышал. Но если ты на меня работаешь, это всё осложняет… хотя плевать, у Стейна отличные адвокаты. Через пять минут на лестнице чёрного хода. Для протокола: не придёшь, я не обижусь. Пять минут.  
Он ушёл, а Квентин так и остался стоять. Униженный. Раздавленный.  
Иногда он думал, что произошло бы, приди он к лестнице чёрного хода? И знал, что всё закончилось бы так же.   
Проекция остановилась.  
Дрожащими пальцами Квентин нашёл номер Уильям.  
— Кто это включил? — прошипел он в трубку. Заспанный Уильям не сразу сообразил, о чём он.  
— Что…?  
— М.О.Р.Г.! Кто?!  
— Я не знаю… наверное ты сам. Я видел, как ты заходил туда…  
— Нет! Я этого не помню!  
— Ты просто мало спишь в последнее время. Тебе бы отдохнуть.  
Квентин отшвырнул телефон.   
Старк. Только он мог выбрать самое унизительное воспоминание. Только он мог незаметно включить его, услышав шаги.  
Старк здесь! ИИ, как призрак, живой всё равно.   
— Я найду тебя, — прошипел Квентин глядя в спину уходящему Тони. — Тебе от меня не спрятаться!

***  
"Мистер Брок ошибся".  
Ошибся один раз, и теперь он неудачник на всю жизнь, обратного пути нет, как бы он ни барахтался.  
И он перестал барахтаться.  
 ** _— Эй, ты!_**  
Эдди с трудом разлепил веки и уставился прямо в белые пустые зенки… какого-то ёбаного червя!  
— ААААААА!  
 ** _— Тихо, не ори. Оно услышит. Будешь орать когда приготовимся._**  
— "Оно"?! Да единственное, блядь, "оно" тут это ты! И где мы вообще?  
Эдди огляделся, стараясь не смотреть вниз, на живот, откуда тянулось гибкое чёрное тело "червя".   
Он сидел на крыше небоскрёба у самого края. Внизу торчали похожие крыши, но город выглядел декорацией — просто пыльные картонные коробки, освещённые бледной луной.  
— Это всё из-за тебя! Крови ему захотелось. Мы могли нормально сбежать!  
Червяк оскалился.  
 ** _— А зачем? Да, я бы сбежал с тобой, сопляком, но тут у вас водится кое-что получше._**  
Длинный гибкий язык облизнул безгубую пасть, клыки заблестели.  
— Ты… ты хочешь его поймать? Ну нет. Ну нахер! Я сваливаю!  
Эдди попытался встать, но ноги не слушались. Будто кто-то их контролировал.  
 ** _— А ты не хочешь?! Это Человек Паук, твой враг. Всё у тебя отнял. Просто дай мне до него добраться и увидишь, как его кровь брызнет фонтаном!_**  
О таком Эдди не думал. Сорвать с Паука маску, найти компромат, лишить его всего — да! Но убить…  
 ** _— Ты, слизняк. Нет человека — нет проблемы. Никому не удалось уничтожить Паука, даже после Таноса выжил, а мы сможем. Соберись!_**  
"Нет человека нет проблемы" — Эдди был уверен, что уже слышал эту фразу раньше. Кто бы её ни придумал, человек определённо был умный.   
Прятать голову в песок, изображать из себя хорошего мальчика… да нахуя?! Они с Пауком один на один, может это шанс…  
 ** _— Возвращается!_**  
Эдди даже не понял, как это произошло: только что он сидел на крыше, мокрый как мышь, жалкий, и вот он уже в воздухе, и нутро разрывает от желания разорвать, сожрать…  
 ** _— Вот это настрой! Погнали!_**  
Плащ просто отделился от тьмы и спикировал на них. Веном широко размахнулся и вспорол его когтями, но гладкая блестящая "ткань" не пострадала, сомкнулась вокруг его плеча, обхватила ледяной хваткой, не отодрать.  
Из-под капюшона белые глаза Паука странно светились.   
_"Разочарование"._  
Эдди знал этот голос. Отец.  
Как бы он ни старался, всегда одно и то же. Все "А"? Почему не "А+"?  
Футбол? Почему только запасной?  
Журналист? Всего лишь журналист?  
Эдди забил. Уехал. Навсегда выкинул костюмы и галстуки. Но даже в Нью-Йорке, за сотни километров от дома, помнил, что должен быть лучшим.  
И не смог.  
Разочарование. Неудачник.  
Он наконец-то мог признаться себе в том, чего избегал: жизнь кончена. Карьера кончена. Паук уничтожил его.  
Больше ничего нет и ничего не будет…  
— Мы убьём его!  
Кого? Кого убить? Какой в этом смысл?  
— Нас не остановить!  
Он вырвался из холодного марева и вцепился Пауку в горло, но рот заполнила скользкая ткань.  
— Это не конец!  
Это не конец. Это не конец.

***  
— И эта тварь бросилась на Питера!  
— Но Питер, он…  
— Он превратился в какую-то чёрную штуку.  
— Это было похоже на плащ с капюшоном. Я видел, как он обхватил тварь этим плащом, и затем они…  
— Свернулись!  
— Как-будто пространство свернулось внутрь себя.  
— Это было даже круто. Ужасно, конечно. Но круто.  
Квентин как раз вышел в коридор с чашкой кофе и остановился. У него выдалась свободная ночь, и он позволил себе поваляться утром в постели, прежде чем начать медитации и упражнения. Похоже, самое интересное он проспал. Кто-то вломился в Святая Святых, судя по голосам: девчонка, мальчишка, взрослый мужчина, и…  
— Значит, они исчезли и больше не появлялись?  
...и Стивен Стрендж.  
— Доброе утро, — Квентин как ни в чём не бывало открыл дверь, затягивая пояс халата потуже. Ответом ему была немая сцена.  
— Мистерио… — прошептал толстый мальчишка-азиат, и попытался слиться с креслом. Смуглая девчонка и смутно знакомый мужик подобрались, готовые драться или бежать. Только Стрендж едва удостоил его взглядом.  
— Квентин Бек, если быть точным, — спокойно поправил он.   
— Вы не поняли! — мальчишка справился с собой. — Он злодей!  
— Он раньше работал на Старк Индастриз, а когда его выгнали, раскрутил аферу: обманывал людей, проецируя элементалей через своих дронов. Нам пришлось от него побегать.  
Ах, да. "Хэппи" — вот как его звали. Квентин усмехнулся.  
— Что ещё расскажете?  
Стрендж окинул его взглядом с ног до головы.  
— Я бы сказал что невежливо принимать гостей в таком виде. Тот, кого вы называете "Мистерио" сейчас в башне Мстителей. А это… полагаю, это мой ученик.  
— Браво, как ты догадался?  
— Сразу захотелось дать тебе по лицу как только увидел. Итак, вам нужно убежище. Я знаю место…  
— Нам нужно найти Питера, — прервала девчонка. — Вы знаете, где он? И что он такое?  
— Догадываюсь, но лучше спросить у мистера Бека.  
По лицам собравшихся видно было, что спрашивать его никто ни о чём не будет. Хорошо, их выбор.  
— Да, вы можете спросить у меня, но говорить я буду только со своим учителем. Хорошего дня.  
Квентин отвернулся и попробовал уйти, но не смог. Ноги будто приросли к полу.  
— Никто не появляется в Святая Святых случайно. Наши гости ищут твоей помощи.  
Квентин закатил глаза и повернулся.  
— Ну хорошо, дети... и вы двое. Уилсон Фиск запускает коллайдер, открывающий проход между мирами. При испытании коллайдера в этот мир вырвалось нечто. Я охочусь за ним. Это всё.  
— Коллайдер?! — мальчишка подался вперёд. — Зачем он мафии!?  
— Этого я не знаю.  
— А вы, значит, с другой Земли. — Девчонка смотрела на него скептически, как на самозванца. — И как вы сюда попали если для этого нужен коллайдер?  
— Меня отправила Алая Ведьма. Не знаю, что она умеет здесь, но в моём мире её способности уже почти безграничны.  
— Мистерио тоже говорил, что из другого мира.  
Квентину это надоело. Мистерио, всегда Мистерио! Этот человек-в-башне уже в печёнках у него сидел.  
— Только я могу выяснить, что случилось с Паркером, ясно? Я в этом специалист. И, Хэппи, не смотри на меня так, я знаю, что у нас и тут были разногласия.  
— Ты после увольнения пьяный припёрся в Старк Индастриз, разбил дверь, потом пытался взломать сервер…  
— Всё, всё, дальше можешь не продолжать. — Квентин царственно поднял руку, стараясь не краснеть. — Это в любом случае прошлое, и для меня и для второго меня. Важно что сейчас Паркер где-то там с монстром, а Фиск строит машину судного дня, и если вы не будете слушать, что я говорю, никакие Мстители вам не помогут.   
Троица переглянулась, молча и нехотя соглашаясь.  
— Где вы скрывались раньше? — спросил Стрендж.   
— На одной станции космического мониторинга Старк Индастриз. — Хэппи тяжело вздохнул. — Но какие-то громилы нас нашли и доставили прямо в Фонд Жизни.   
Он не сказал, для чего. Либо сам не знал, либо старался об этом не думать.  
— Есть место, где вас никто не найдёт. — Стрендж очертил в воздухе сияющий портал.— Идите, Вонг ждёт вас.   
— Волшебный портал?! — оживился мальчишка. — Вот это да!  
— Тогда ты идёшь первый. — Девчонка подтолкнула его, но Хэппи решительно вышел вперёд.   
— Нет, первым иду я, потом ты, Нед, потом Мишель.  
Квентин едва дождался пока они убрались, и наконец выпил остывший кофе. Он не хотел говорить со Стрэнджем: во-первых, это был не его Стрэндж, и неизвестно, как правильно с ним обходиться, а во-вторых пришлось бы признаться учителю, что он так ничего и не нашёл.   
— Что ж, Стивен, раз ты вернулся, могу со спокойной совестью передать это дело тебе, — сказал он как можно небрежнее. Но Стрэндж не повёлся.  
— Я послал тебя сюда, зная, что ты справишься. Значит, ты должен довести всё до конца. Питер Паркер волнует тебя больше коллайдера, начни с него.  
— Он был моими глазами в Башне Мстителей, теперь и этого нет. — Квентин отвернулся. — Невозможно работать в таких условиях!  
Ему не понравилось слово "волнует". Он в жизни своей ни за кого не волновался.  
— Ты не знаешь, что с ним стало.  
— Его захватило нечто из тёмного измерения. Как избавиться от этой дряни я не знаю, в твоих книгах ничего нет.  
— Ты уверен, что просмотрел все? Идём.  
Стрендж встал, и прошествовал в библиотеку. Квентин поплёлся за ним, стараясь держаться так, будто махровый халат это мантия волшебника.  
Он хотел чтобы Стрендж ничего не нашёл: так не пострадает самолюбие. Но что тогда будет с Питером?

Спустившись во тьму между стеллажами Стрендж рассеянно провёл кончиками пальцев по ближайшей полке, замер, будто прислушиваясь к чему-то, и поманил откуда-то сверху тонкий том.  
— Здесь должен быть ответ.  
Квентин поймал книгу и раскрыл потёртый переплёт, явно появившийся позднее, чем пергаментное содержимое.  
— "Подробное описание пауков Ирландии, сделанное рабом Божьим Диармайдом Странником"? Это что, шутка? Надеюсь, этот Диармайд смыслил в магии.  
Стрендж не улыбался.  
— Диармайд Коннахтский, он же Диармайд Странник, ирландский монах и натурфилософ, жил в одиннадцатом веке и оставил после себя много любопытных атласов и научных трудов, но большая часть его работ погибла при пожаре в пятнадцатом веке. Насколько я знаю, магией он никогда не занимался.  
— Очень интересная информация, и что она мне даст?  
— Я не знаю. Я доверился своей интуиции и она привела меня к этой книге.   
— Интуиции? Я бы с тем же успехом ткнул пальцем в любую полку и надеялся найти ответы!  
— Да, если бы ты был обычным человеком. — Стрендж понизил голос и у Квентина по спине пробежали мурашки. — Но ты — маг. Я тренировал твой внутренний взор, проникающий в суть вещей.  
— И я прекрасно проникаю в их суть, большое спасибо. Я освоил все основные техники.  
— Возможно. Но ты не доверяешь никому, включая себя. Без доверия к себе невозможно пользоваться интуицией.  
Квентин вызывающе скрестил руки на груди.  
— Себе я как раз доверяю. Я всегда доверял только себе.  
Стрендж вздохнул.  
— Я видел, как ты сражался, позапрошлой ночью, и это сказало мне всё о тебе: в бою ты пользовался Сияющей Дельтой, а не пентаграммой или магическим кругом.  
— И что? Дельта аккумулирует энергию и посылает более мощный импульс! — Квентин стиснул паучий атлас чтобы не выкинуть его куда подальше.  
— Но в ней нет гибкости и спонтанности. Ты просто пытаешься поскорее задавить противника мощью. Дельта помогает Великому Деланию, а не разрушению.  
— Да, да, я это уже слышал. Что ещё? Критикуй, не стесняйся.  
— Ты носишь доспехи.  
— Между прочим, это подарок Туманного Ордена и очень полезн...  
Стрендж жестом остановил его.  
— Твои знания и магия — вот твоя броня. Мне следовало выкинуть тебя голым где-нибудь в джунглях Амазонки. Уже через две недели ты бы думать забыл о доспехах. Но к сожалению у нас нет на это времени.  
— Зато есть время на атлас пауков Ирландии. Как я пойму из него, что делать с Паркером?  
— Понятия не имею. Эта книга откликается, значит в ней есть ответ или наводка на ответ.   
Квентин тяжело вздохнул, как бы вопрошая вселенную, что делать с дурным учителем, но забрал Атлас и даже сменил пижаму на одеяние ученика, хотя ненавидел бесконечные завязки.

Диармайд Коннахтский рисовал в неожиданно реалистичной для своего времени манере. Огромные пауки словно живые сидели на страницах, окружённые заметками автора. Один, красный и длиннолапый, напомнил Квентину о Питере, и почерк как-будто тоже напоминал заметки в разбросанных по комнате школьных тетрадях. Но кроме ностальгии это ничего не давало.  
Последние страницы были просто прижаты обложкой, не переплетены с остальными.  
 _"И таким образом можем мы заключить, что пауки, обитающие на островах Ирландии — животные настолько же удивительные, насколько полезные"_ , — вдумчиво записал Диармайд. — " _Не убивай паука лишь потому что неприятен его вид и повадки. Так же двойственна их природа как природа всего живого: где зло там и добро, где тьма там и свет. Так же не должно нам отворачиваться от гадов и насекомых, как не должно превозносить праведника выше грешника. Помни о разбойнике, искупившем грехи свои и сидящем по правую руку от Господа.  
В самой кромешной тьме свет ярче всего, ибо…"_

На этом путанное послесловие обрывалось. То ли автор на успел дописать, то ли последняя страница была утрачена, потому что следующая оказалась портретом — таким же неожиданно реалистичным, как и изображения пауков. Диармайд несколькими точными линиями нарисовал мужчину с буйной шевелюрой и крупными чертами лица. Пронзительные чёрные глаза и грубо вылепленный нос делали незнакомца похожим на питбуля.  
 _"Вверенное мне Господом не сберёг"_ , — значилось под портретом. Ни даты ни имени — лишь одна печальная фраза.  
— Вверенное мне не сберёг… — повторил Квентин.  
Бред. Никто не "вверял" ему Питера! Задача была простой и ясной: выйти на него, а потом на Мистерио. То, что мальчишка одинок и запутался — его проблемы!  
Идиотский атлас ничем не помог.   
— "Где тьма там и свет"! Не могли придумать ещё банальнее…  
Квентин остановился.   
Где тьма, там и свет.  
Если существует энергия Тёмного измерения, есть ли источник абсолютно положительной энергии?   
Квентин вскочил, едва не опрокинув стул.  
— Стивен! Мне нужна консультация.

**Author's Note:**

> Будет у этого конец или нет, не знаю.


End file.
